Sirius Black, Return to Azkaban
by Dementor
Summary: **FINISHED** Sirius Black is recaptured and returned to the fortress of Azkaban prison where he plans another escape to pursue Peter Petigrew and the Dark Lord with the assistance of some unlikely co-conspiritors.
1. Subterranian Homesick Blues

Sirius Black awoke in a cold sweat. He had been having a dream where he was walking through the Village of Hogsmead on his way to meet his godson, Harry Potter, for a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Sirius entered the pub and looked around. To his horror, it was filled with dementors, the horrible Azkaban guards. As one they rose and approached him. As they closed in he could smell their putrid breath as the scene faded.  
  
But something had awakened him besides the dream, but what? Sirius shook his mane of hair to clear his head and looked at his watch. 3:26AM. He raised himself on one elbow and peered toward the entrance of the cave that served as his current hideout. The hippogriff, Buckbeak, was also awake and staring with fierce orange eyes at the cave entrance.  
  
"So you heard it too, huh Beaky?" Sirius murmured as he took his wand and crept toward the cave mouth.  
  
He carefully looked out. Nothing. At least nothing that he could see. Sirius knew that meant naught. Between hit wizards from the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort's stooge, Peter Petigrew, Sirius took nothing to chance. He withdrew to the interior and reached into his bag. He took out a Sneakoscope. It had been a gift from Harry who, since he was in possession of the Marauder's Map, decided he didn't need it anymore. Harry thought it might alert Sirius to any suspicious goings on.  
  
It was spinning like mad.  
  
Sirius quickly collected his things and bowed to Buckbeak. Stiffly, the hippogriff got up, stretched and bowed back. The bowing ceremony was now more of a formality than anything else since they had been together so long but Buckbeak had pulled Sirius out of more than a few tight spots and it was Sirius's way of showing Buckbeak his appreciation. Sirius took his bridle. "Come on, boy." He said urgently, "We've got to move."  
  
They moved toward the cave mouth and into the cool night air. As Sirius started to mount Buckbeak, he noticed a rustle in the brush to his left. Snapping his fingers as if he had forgotten something, he started back to the cave. As he came abreast of a bush he turned, pointed his wand at it and said "Esplitarus!" The bush parted in the middle revealing a very shocked looking hit wizard.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Sirius said softly before the wizard could collect his thoughts. His wand flew out of his hand and into Sirius's.  
  
"I might have known." Sirius growled. "I had enchanted this cave so muggles could not see it. It had to be either you Ministry goons or You-Know-Who. I take it you know who I am?" Sirius asked casually pointing his wand right between his eyes.  
  
The wizard nodded.  
  
"How many more of you are there?"  
  
The wizard hesitated. Sirius regarded him coldly. "You know what I did to those muggles and I'm not above doing it to you just because you work for the Ministry. Now I'll ask just once more. How many more? I know you are not alone."  
  
"Three." The wizard answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here!" Came a voice behind him.  
  
Sirius dropped to the ground as a bolt flew over his head hitting the wizard in front of him. He turned to see three more hit wizards trying to surround him.  
  
"Petrificus totalis!" He said pointing his wand at the closest wizard. He froze and fell, stiff as a board.  
  
"Two down, two to go!" Sirius said to himself, avoiding another blast and diving behind a large rock.  
  
"Wingaurdium Leviosa!" The voice came from one of the hit wizards. The rock rose into the air. One wizard was levitating the rock while the other had the drop on Sirius.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Said the other wizard as Sirius lost his wands. "Might as well give up peacefully Black. There's no place to go."  
  
"Beaky!" Sirius exclaimed, "Fly! Run for it!"  
  
Buckbeak launched himself into the air. The nearest wizard aimed his wand at the hippogriff and prepared to fire. Sirius gave a kick to his ribs and the bolt missed. In seconds Buckbeak was out of sight. The wizard levitating the rock let it drop with a crash. Pointing his wand at Sirius, cords emerged from the end binding Sirius tightly. The two wizards tended to their comrades. Both were shaken but otherwise unhurt.  
  
The lead wizard turned toward Sirius. I've been waiting a long time for this." He growled. "Too bad that hippogriff of yours got away. I've got a score to settle with him too."  
  
Sirius looked up. It was McNair. "Well, well." He said slowly. "I'm flattered the ministry would send their head goon after the likes of me. I wouldn't be so sure of the hippogriff being gone though. He could circle back and rip your heart out with those talons of his." Sirius knew Buckbeak was long gone but could not resist giving McNair something to think about.  
  
McNair looked up a little nervously. "All right! Put him in the carriage! You are going back to Azkaban Black. Assuming of course you don't give me an excuse to save the ministry the time and trouble of putting you there."  
  
"Oh don't worry McNair." Sirius said, "I'll go quietly. But I have to tell you. I got out of that place once and I can do it again."  
  
"Not with your anamangus dog trick you won't." Said McNair, "The dementors have been fully informed as to all your capabilities."  
  
"Maybe I have some you don't know about." Sirius retorted.  
  
"We'll see." Said McNair, "We'll see." 


	2. Jailhouse Rock

Chapter 2 Jailhouse Rock  
  
The cell door slammed shut behind Sirius with a loud, ominous CLANG!  
  
The trip to Azkaban did not provide any chance to escape. He was kept tightly bound and manacled and all four hit wizards kept a constant watch on him. McNair seemed just itching for an excuse to blast Sirius to dust.  
  
"There will be another time." Sirius thought. "You can't escape if you're dead and Harry sure wouldn't like that." He sighed and looked around.  
  
"Home, sweet home." He muttered to himself. "Well, at least they gave me a room with a view."  
  
He grabbed the bars on the window and hoisted himself up to look out. All he could see was ocean and the constant rain. The weather around Azkaban always seemed stormy. Sirius suspected that it was kept that way on purpose to add to the prisoners gloom and to make escape as difficult as possible. He could not see how far it was from his cell window to the ground below, but he knew it was a long way down, much too far to even consider jumping even if he could get out the window.  
  
There was a click of the lock on his cell door. Sirius let himself down and turned as the door opened. In walked a wizard with his wand at the ready flanked by two dementors.  
  
"Come with us, Mr. Black." He announced.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Relax," the wizard said loftily, "The warden wants to see his most famous prisoner."  
  
"Nothing like a hero's welcome." Said Sirius getting up and walking out with him.  
  
In the twelve years he had been in Azkaban before Sirius had never been to the warden's office. He was not even sure where it was. It wasn't like the warden made a habit of interviewing new residents. So what was going on? They continued to walk for almost twenty minutes climbing stairs and the going down again. Sirius wondered if this was just to confuse him so he would have trouble finding it on his own. At the top of the south tower the finally stopped outside a door. The wizard knocked three times.  
  
"Come in." said a voice. They opened the door and entered a very nicely furnished office with a large fireplace and a roaring fire with two chairs facing it.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black. Come in. Come in." Said a short stocky wizard. "I'm warden Jeremiah Cromwell. Please have a seat."  
  
Sirius sat down in an armchair opposite the warden's desk.  
  
"You may leave us gentlemen." He said to the wizard and the dementors.  
  
"But, sir." The wizard began, "That's Sirius Black. He's a convicted murderer."  
  
"I am well aware of who this is and the nature of his crime." Said warden Cromwell firmly. "Please wait outside. If I need you I shall call."  
  
"Very well, sir." Said the wizard obviously not pleased to leave the warden with the likes of Sirius. "We will be right outside if you need us." He and the dementors opened the door and left.  
  
Warden Cromwell crossed to his desk and sat facing Sirius. "How were you treated on your trip here?" He asked, "Any problems?"  
  
"You mean other than being shipped back here for a crime I didn't commit?" Sirius asked back.  
  
"Ah, yes." Cromwell leaned back in his chair. "The first thing one learns in prison, Mr. Black, is that everyone is innocent. I do not make the sentences nor do I judge guilt or innocence. I merely see that what the court imposes is carried out."  
  
"You see," He went on, "I, like you, am a recent arrival. Apparently my predecessor was not looked upon with favor for allowing the first escape in the history of Azkaban to occur on his watch. He is now cleaning dungeons in Dracula's Castle in Transylvania."  
  
Sirius shivered. Azkaban was no garden spot but at least the ghost of the most terrible vampire ever to walk the earth did not haunt it.  
  
"I have read your dossier, Mr. Black and talked to more than a few people at great length about you. It seems that the consensus is that you are not a threat to, at least, the majority of society."  
  
"And who might I be a threat to?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"I'm told you might have a small problem with one Peter Petigrew."  
  
"Since he is in the company of one Lord Voldemort, that is somewhat problematic itself."  
  
Cromwell smiled. "Mr. Black, we have a little proposition for you. Are you interested?"  
  
Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "What sort of proposition and who is 'we'."  
  
"Mr. Black, whether you know it or not you have friends of some influence. I think you may know my other two guests."  
  
The chairs in front of the fireplace turned to reveal Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 


	3. No Particular Place to Go

Chapter 3 No particular Place to Go  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger were in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework and it was not going well. The three were in their fifth year at the Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. Ron and Harry were doing their predictions for Divination and Hermoine was deep into Herbology.  
  
"How does Trelawney expect us to do predictions without the crystal ball?" Ron groaned.  
  
"The same way we always do it even if we have one; make something up. I can never see anything in that gadget anyway." Harry answered. "I've finished mine. I'm going to die again. She always likes that."  
  
"Yeah?" Said Ron curiously. "How you going to kick the bucket this time?"  
  
"I'm going to be shot, stabbed, beheaded, boiled in oil and drawn and quartered." Said Harry proudly.  
  
"Ouch!" winced Fred Weasley who had just entered the room. "Geez, Harry, why do your divination reports have to be so boring? Couldn't you be just a touch more dramatic?"  
  
"Take your tongue out of your cheek." Said Ron, " I like it."  
  
"Say, Harry," said Fred changing the subject, "What do you hear from Sirius these days?" Ron's brothers, Fred and George thought it was the coolest thing in the world that Harry was related to a convicted murderer. They all knew, of course, that Sirius was innocent of the crime and was framed by Lord Voldemort's henchman, Peter Petigrew. Unfortunately, Petigrew had gotten away in their last meeting and had not been seen until Harry witnessed Voldemort's resurrection at the Tri-Wizard tournament. (See Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) Petigrew was the only one who could clear Sirius and until he could be found, Sirius would be a wanted man.  
  
Nothing for the last few weeks." Harry replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little worried about him. I sent him a letter last week with a school owl. He doesn't want me using Hedwig too much because a great snowy owl attracts too much attention."  
  
"Don't worry about him." Fred said. "Sirius is a smooth operator and he'll be fine. Even if he's caught, they won't hold him for long."  
  
Hermoine looked up from her textbook, noticing Fred for the first time. "What would you know about being a smooth operator." She said with just a hint of tartness.  
  
Ron threw his pencil across the room. "Nuts." He exclaimed. "I've had it with this. Let's go see Hagrid."  
  
Harry and Hermoine looked up brightly. "Great idea." They chorused.  
  
"A word of warning." Said Fred, "The fat Lady is taking a few days off and Sir Cadagon is filling in for her."  
  
"Great." Said Ron unenthusiastically, "Thanks for the warning."  
  
They made their way down the stone steps to the portal exiting the Gryffindor dormitory. As the painting swung out and they stepped through, they heard the voice of Sir Cadagon.  
  
"Stand and fight, you scurvy dogs." He challenged. He was wearing full polished armor with his sword drawn and had his horse in battle gear as well.  
  
"Oh shut up." All three said together.  
  
"Sir Cadagon." Said Hermoine, "Are you expecting a war? I mean you look very nice but aren't you a bit, uumm, overdressed?"  
  
"Prepare for the worst and hope for the best m'lady." The knight replied. "I shall be ever vigilant."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ron snickered, "I'm sure the bad guys are quaking in their boots."  
  
They walked through the great hall and down the stone steps exiting the castle. It was a beautiful early fall evening as they strolled past the Quidditch pitch and across the meadow to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Enchanted Forest.  
  
Hagrid was the Hogwarts groundskeeper as well as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He had a habit on acquiring "pets" that most people would call terrifying monsters. In their first year, Hagrid had won a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg that he proceeded to hatch. When the baby dragon set his beard on fire, Hagrid reluctantly agreed to turn him over to Ron's brother Charlie Weasly. Charlie was a dragon specialist and took him to the dragon reserve in Romania. On the other hand, because of his fondness for magical creatures, Hagrid was on good terms with most inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. These included, Centaurs, unicorns and an occasional Minatour, an unusual beast that had the body of a man and the head of a bull. Hagrid said that when going into the forest, one could not have too many friends.  
  
"Oooohhh." Said Hermoine. "Look!"  
  
She was pointing upwards. Harry and Ron looked in the direction she was pointing. High above them, they saw two large winged creatures playfully flying in circles and nipping at each other. One was jet black and the other gray.  
  
"What are they?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"They are pretty high up, but I think they are Winged Horses." Said Hermoine squinting at them. "The gray one would be a Granian and they are known for having great speed. He's just playing around because he could out fly the black one anytime he wanted to."  
  
"Okay, Miss know-It-All." Ron retorted, "I suppose you know what the other one is too."  
  
"Honestly, if you two would ever READ." Said Hermoine in exasperation, "It's all in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. If it's what I think it is, that's a Thestral. A very rare breed of winged horse that has the power of invisibility."  
  
"WOW." Said Harry, "I've got to get one of those."  
  
"They are also considered to be bad luck." Hermoine went on.  
  
"That would be right up Hagrid's alley." Ron chortled.  
  
They came to Hagrid's hut and knocked. At once came the fierce barking of Fang the Boarhound.  
  
"Ah, knock it off ya big sissy." Came Hagrid's voice from inside the hut. "Yer not foolin' anybody." The door opened and Hagrid smiled broadly.  
  
"Great ter see ya." He boomed, "Come in and have some tea." Fang sniffed each of them and when he was satisfied he lay down in front of the fire.  
  
"Hagrid," Said Hermoine breathlessly, "Wait till you hear what we saw."  
  
"Hold on." Said Hagrid pouring each of them a large cup of his special blend of tea. Giving each one a cup, he sat down and said "Now, what's up?"  
  
"As we were coming over here, we saw this black winged horse flying."  
  
"Oh", Hagrid interrupted, "That would be Midnight."  
  
"Midnight?" Ron said. "I know I'm going to regret this question, but you know this animal?"  
  
"'Course I know him." Hagrid snorted, "He's mine."  
  
"He's what?" said Hermoine stunned. "Hagrid, do you know what that is?"  
  
"Hermoine." Said Hagrid, "I'm not yer care o magical creatures teacher fer nothing. Sure I know what he is. He's a Threstral. The rarest breed of winged hose there is and he can turn invisible. Winged horses are funny beasts. They'll take orders from anyone, good or bad. So it's important to keep them in the right hands."  
  
"How did you come by him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Same way I come by lots o stuff." Said Hagrid, "Playing cards at the Three Broomsticks. This fellow the other night was so sure he had me that he bet this winged horse. I got him. Five aces to a royal flush. That'll teach him to play with wild cards."  
  
"Did you beat him so bad that he threw the other one in too?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"What other one? What are you talking about?" said Hagrid obviously confused.  
  
"We saw two playing around in the sky as we were walking over here." Harry said. "A black one and a gray one. We thought they were together."  
  
'A Granian?" chuckled Hagrid, "Now don't I just wish. Them beasts can fly like the wind. Ya want ter see Midnight? I reckon he's done playing by now."  
  
They opened the back door of the hut and went out to the paddock. Hagrid stopped in his tracks, astonished. There were two beasts in the paddock. The black one was a beautiful winged horse. The other one was gray all right but it wasn't a horse.  
  
It was Buckbeak. 


	4. Magic Dance

Chapter 4 Magic Dance  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Said Dumbledore, "You are looking well."  
  
Sirius crossed the room and embraced him.  
  
"Albus," He said warmly, "Good to see you. What brings you to this rock?" And as an after thought he added, "Oh yes, nice to see you too minister." in a tone that clearly indicated otherwise.  
  
"Minister Fudge is here at my request." Said Dumbledore. "And warden Cromwell kindly consented to allow us to have this little meeting with you."  
  
Cromwell rang for the house elf to bring them all some tea.  
  
"Don't read anything into my presence." Fudge interjected "Were it not for Professor Dumbledore's insistence I'd not be here at all."  
  
"You needn't stay on my account." Sirius shot back. "It's no secret I have no great love for the ministry. Especially when the truth of my case is fully known to them and they decide to overlook that little detail and stick me back on this rock just so the Minister of Magic can get his name in the Daily Prophet as being tough on crime."  
  
"You did assault two of my officers." Said Fudge absently.  
  
"Wrong again." Said Sirius defiantly, "I only assaulted one. I just threatened the other. After all, what good is a bad reputation if one can't put it to occasional use? Your fair-haired boy McNair blasted him with a bolt meant for me. It's not my fault he's a bad shot. As far as the other one goes, yes I froze him. What was I supposed to do, tickle him into submission?"  
  
"Assaulting Ministry officials in the performance of their duties." Fudge began.  
  
"Is a serious offense." Sirius finished, "Yes, yes I know the routine. Please, minister, spare me the lecture. Had I wanted to do your people serious injury you know full well that I have the capability of doing that and much more."  
  
"You had the capability but not the wish to injure." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I suppose that's a fair statement." Said Sirius thoughtfully. "I believe in using only what force is necessary to end an encounter. If this is a way of asking could I kill if I had to, the answer would be yes."  
  
"You were in training to be an Auror before your incident with Mr. Petigrew, weren't you?" Asked Cromwell.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Sirius replied.  
  
"And doing rather well at it from what my information tells me."  
  
"I was told I had potential." Said Sirius.  
  
"Potential? Being at the top of your class demonstrates something more than mere potential, don't you think?" Said Cromwell.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You are being modest, Mr. Black." said Cromwell opening a folder on his desk. "Your evaluation calls you, and let me quote 'The most rapidly advanced student in the instructor's experience.' and 'This student has all the tools to be the best I have ever seen.' 'Steel trap mind' 'Exceptional ability' and 'Impeccable organization.' Is that about right?"  
  
"So they tell me." Sirius replied. "That's just one person's opinion."  
  
"Your instructor was one 'Mad-Eye' Moody, was it not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Moody was a very accomplished Auror and a fine instructor." Said Cromwell. "One thing he did not do was bandy about undue praise or compliments. Come to think of it, he didn't do it much if it WAS due. That's quite a statement coming from him. I don't believe he ever rated anyone else much better than mediocre. He had high standards."  
  
"Okay." Said Sirius impatiently, "So the guy liked me and I did my homework."  
  
"He also knew you were an Animagus, didn't he?"  
  
"It might have come up." Said Sirius wondering where this was going.  
  
"Sirius," said Dumbledore, "There are thousands of wizards and witches in the world. Many of them have fantastic abilities but in all that, there are only ten animagi that we know of. The total number in the history of magic is less than fifty. It is a procedure that I myself have not mastered. Do you have any thoughts about that?"  
  
"Please professor." Sirius answered. "For someone of your abilities I can't imagine anything being beyond your scope. Being an animagus is more of an art than a science. Maybe it's like being a wizard at all. Only some have the ability, although I would think that if Peter Petigrew can do it, how difficult could it be? It requires intense concentration, being one with the form you wish to attain."  
  
"Do you have any thoughts as to why you could not assume multiple shapes?"  
  
"It's not a matter of ability. Sure it's theoretically possible, but it's difficult enough just to concentrate on your primary form with all its little subtleties." Sirius explained, "To try to do more than one would require you to be able to pick out only the characteristics you want to assume without any of the others cluttering the process. It would require concentration and mental discipline on an unimaginable scale. I doubt Merlin himself could do it. Think of it as like a jigsaw puzzle. When you are finished putting the pieces together, you have a finished product, but one wrong piece will ruin the whole thing and I can't even guess at what would happen."  
  
"What if I were to tell you that someone has accomplished it?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Who?" inquired Sirius?  
  
"Peter Petigrew."  
  
"That mental midget? I'd say that with all due respect, you have rocks in your head." Said Sirius and after a pause added "Sir!" Then went on, "If you had said Lo Chang, or Kreskin or even Professor Dumbledore's associate Professor McGonnagle, I may have believed it. Of myself, James Potter and Peter, Peter had the most difficulty being able to transform. James and I thought, at one point that he would not accomplish it. Besides, Petigrew's animagus days are over."  
  
"Why do you say that/" Asked Cromwell.  
  
"Because of what he did at Voldemort's resurrection." Said Sirius patiently. "He cut off his hand, remember? Now limbs can be magically regrown but when you transform as an animagus, all bets are off. He would be a rat, or whatever else he supposedly can assume, without a front paw. No way around it. You cannot transform a magical part of your body because that comes from an external power. Like that Scottish guy used to say on that muggle space show. 'Ya canna change the laws of physics' or in this case magic. If, by some incalculable chance, he is doing it, which, I hasten to add, I sincerely doubt, he's got help. What I mean is that someone is probably doing a transfiguration spell on him and for some reason wants us to think he's a multiple animagus."  
  
"I thought you just said that he could not transform his injured limb." Fudge pointed out.  
  
"Transfiguration and animagus spells are similar but not identical." Sirius replied. "Yes an animagus spell is a transfiguration. But since you are supplying your own power there are certain limitations as I previously stated. The difference is that with a transfiguration, someone else is supplying the power and controlling the change. When you are transfiguring something else, you have much more control than when you are doing it to yourself."  
  
"Well." Said Dumbledore glancing at Fudge who was looking uncomfortable, "I think we have acquired sufficient information, so I'd say it's time we got to the point of our meeting." 


	5. The Boys Are Back in Town

Chapter 5 The Boys Are Back In Town  
  
Hagrid's face broke out in a huge grin. "Beaky, Beaky." He hollered as he ran toward the hippogriff. "Bless my stars. It's Beaky." He stopped short and bowed to Buckbeak.  
  
Buckbeak's head jerked around at the sound of Hagrid's voice. He did a little dance and pranced in a circle as Hagrid approached and the normally fierce orange eyes had a definite sparkle to them. He quickly bowed back and Hagrid embraced the hippogriff.  
  
"Beaky, Beaky, boy have I missed you. I can't believe yer here." Hagrid gushed hugging Buckbeak as the hippogriff nuzzled Hagrid, obviously glad to see him.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Said Harry.  
  
"Who cares." Hagrid cried, "All that matters is that Beaky's back."  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Hermoine, her face turning slightly pale. "If Buckbeak's here, that means that."  
  
"SIRIUS IS IN TROUBLE!!!" Shouted Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"Oh my giddy aunt!" exclaimed Hagrid, "Yer right. Sirius musta sent him away. If he'd wanted Beaky to stay and fight, Beaky woulda defended him to his dyin' breath and there's no way Beaky woulda left on his own. He musta come back here 'cause he knew we'd help him."  
  
At that, Buckbeak reared slightly, stamped the earth and spread his wings looking to the north.  
  
"I think he wants us to go with him." Said Ron.  
  
"Hold on." Said Hagrid. "We can't be goin' off half cocked. We need a plan. First of all, Beaky can't stay here. If Draco Malfoy sees him he'll be on to his dad. Beaky is still under an execution order, remember?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine nodded.  
  
"And I ain't havin' him take ya back to where he left Sirius either." He went on, "No telling what you might fall into if we do that."  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Harry helplessly.  
  
"It musta been bad or Sirius woulda never told Beaky to scram." Hagrid mused. "I figure either the ministry or You-Know-Who caught up with him. If it was You-Know-Who, ain't no telling where he is, but if it's the ministry, we got a pretty good idea where he's at."  
  
"Azkaban!" Said Harry grimly.  
  
Hagrid just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if the hit wizards didn't kill him on the spot." Said Ron. "But if that happened I think we'd have heard about it."  
  
"Good point." Murmured Hagrid.  
  
"Well we can't just sit here." Wailed Hermoine desperately.  
  
"We need a plan." Hagrid muttered half aloud while pacing back and forth. "Okay, Harry, get yer Firebolt and yer invisibility cloak. You and Hermoine take Beaky and Midnight and get to Professor Lupin's. Midnight knows the way and it's not very far. I'll send an owl ahead to tell him to expect you and explain the situation. Also we'll try sendin' an owl to Sirius. Ron you got that little one. What's his name?"  
  
"Pig." Said Ron "Short for Pigwidgon."  
  
"Right! He may be able to slip into Azkaban or wherever Sirius is without anyone seein' him. We'll let Sirius know to get to Lupin if he can. Ron and I will poke around here and see what we can find out. Leave Beaky and Midnight with Professor Lupin and ride the Firebolt back. Sound good ta you?"  
  
"Pig will find him wherever he is." Said Ron determinedly. "He may be small but he has a big heart."  
  
Professor Remus Lupin had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their third year. Most Hogwarts students considered him to be the best they ever had. Lupin was forced to resign, however, when it was revealed that he was a Werewolf.  
  
"Why Hermoine and me?" asked Harry. "And why are we taking Midnight?"  
  
"Because, Beaky knows and trusts you two and you've had the most experience handlin' him." Hagrid explained. "An' as far as Midnight goes, if I tell him to listen to you, he will. Besides, an invisible flyin' horse might come in handy."  
  
Harry and Hermoine looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Good." Said Hagrid, "Off with ya now and get yer stuff together. We'll meet back here in 30 minutes, got it?"  
  
"Got it." They answered and ran toward the castle.  
  
Night was falling when, thirty minutes later, Harry and Hermoine were breathlessly knocking on Hagrid's door. "All right you two?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"All right." Said Harry. "Ron is sending an owl to both his Dad and his brother Percy to see if they know anything. They both work for the ministry."  
  
Since Harry's first meeting with Sirius, the entire Weasley family knew about him and the circumstances surrounding his case. Even the normally stuffy Percy had to admit that he saw no reason for Sirius to continue to be pursued by the ministry.  
  
"Very good, ya best be on yer way." He turned to Midnight. "Midnight," He said, "Ya mind Harry and Hermoine an' do what they tell ya. An' when ya get to Professor Lupin, ya listen to him too."  
  
Midnight tossed his head and snorted.  
  
"Good boy." Said Hagrid.  
  
"By the way, Hagrid." Said Harry, "How does the invisibility work?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Hagrid. "Well when ya want him to disappear ya say 'Absensia'.  
  
At that Midnight vanished from sight.  
  
"Not yet ya big dummy." Hagrid growled. "Oh well, an' when ya want him to re-appear ya say 'Animis'." Midnight reappeared.  
  
"Just be careful how and when ya say it." Hagrid whispered. "If he hears the word, he's gone. One more thing, anyone ridin' Midnight will be invisible whenever he is."  
  
Hagrid saddled up Midnight and Buckbeak.  
  
"I thought Buckbeak didn't like saddles." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Well," replied Hagrid, "It's true, he's not real crazy about 'em, but he'll be okay. Just talk to him an' that'll keep his mind off it. Okay, anything else? Nope? Then get a move on. I'll get with Professor Dumbledore and tell him what's going on with us."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid." Said Harry, "We'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
"Safe trip." Said Hagrid, "Fill me in when you get back."  
  
Harry and Hermoine urged their mounts. Midnight and Buckbeak spread their gigantic wings and took off into the air.  
  
"Lupin, Midnight." Called Hagrid, "Go to Professor Lupin." Midnight took a turn to the west and Buckbeak followed.  
  
Hagrid watched them until they were out of sight then turned and went into his hut. He rummaged around under his bed until he found what he was looking for. It was a tubular container about five feet long. "Sirius can make better use of this that I can." Hagrid thought," 'Specially if he's in the can. All I got to do is figure out how ter get it to him. Maybe Professor Dumbledore's got an idea."  
  
With that he slung it over his shoulder, left his hut and walked toward the castle. 


	6. A Pocketful of Miracles

Chapter 6 A Pocketful Of Miracles  
  
The house elf entered with the tea. The elf's eyes went to Dumbledore whose eyes flicked toward Sirius. The elf gave an almost imperceptible nod and proceeded to serve the tea. Cromwell and Fudge were too busy adding condiments to their tea to notice. The elf finished and left.  
  
"You may not know," Dumbledore said to Sirius, "That at times I am called upon as a special consultant to the ministry. These rumors of Peter Petigrew achieving multiple amimagi feats has us concerned enough to launch an investigation. As quietly as possible, of course."  
  
"And you want me to do that investigation?" Sirius asked.  
  
"From your background as having Auror training and your considerable accomplishments as an Animagus, I'd think you would be qualified." Dumbledore mused.  
  
Fudge's face turned beet red. "This is preposterous." He sputtered. "Professor Dumbledore, I was under the impression that we were on a fact finding mission here with some possible incentives for his cooperation. There was no mention of allowing a convicted murderer to participate in the investigation itself. This man is dangerous and this whole idea is out of the question."  
  
"Come, come, Minister." Said Dumbledore. "You have seen the facts of the case. You know it was Petigrew who did the deed. This could reap multiple rewards. Getting to the bottom of the animagus rumors and possibly capturing one of Lord Voldemort's closest followers."  
  
"I know nothing of the sort." Fudge stated adamantly. "Sirius Black has been tried and convicted by a court and I cannot overturn that with no supporting evidence. I will not go down in history as the Minister of Magic who, on a whim, released a convicted multiple murderer and the first and only escapee from Azkaban. That would be committing political suicide."  
  
"Perhaps, Minister" Said Dumdledore calmly, "You should be more concerned with the welfare of the wizarding community as a whole rather than your image in the history books."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think we have heard quite sufficiently from you on this matter." Fudge blathered. To Cromwell he said, "Thank you for your time Warden. I apologize for wasting it."  
  
He stood up and walked to the door. "Coming Professor?" He asked icily.  
  
"I will be with you in a moment, Minister." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"As you wish." Fudge intoned and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Nice try, Professor." Said Sirius wryly. "But he's right about the evidence part. You didn't need to get yourself in trouble with the Minister on my account."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him." Said Dumbledore "He won't stay upset at me for long. This isn't over Sirius. Stay alert and I'll be in touch."  
  
"I appreciate your effort on my behalf." Sirius said as they shook hands, "Now you better catch Fudge."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Take care, my friend." He opened the door to find Fudge in conversation with one of his aides.  
  
"Ah, there you are Professor." He said as if nothing had just happened. "Shall we go?"  
  
The wizard and the two dementors came in to take Sirius back to his cell. Warden Cromwell thanked Sirius for his cooperation and said there would be a notation to that effect placed in his file.  
  
As they began the walk back to his cell, Sirius began to wonder about what had just occurred. This animagus pretext seemed like a flimsy excuse to drag the Minister of Magic to Azkaban. Especially to ask for the help of someone Fudge would be sure to veto. So what was going on? Sirius was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.  
  
CRASH!!! Sirius tripped headlong and fell in a tangle of arms and legs. He tried several times to get up but it seemed that something was pushing toward him. Finally the wizard and the dementors dragged him to his feet and separated him from what he fell over.  
  
It was a very frightened looking elf. Sirius had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice the corridor intersecting from the right. The elf must have come out of it and Sirius tripped right over him.  
  
"Dobby is so sorry. Dobby is so clumsy." Cried the elf.  
  
"Elf!!" Roared the wizard. "You know better than to be in the passageway when prisoners are being moved. Why are you here? And it better be good."  
  
"Dobby sorry Mr. Wizard, sir. I not think prisoner is scheduled to be moved at this time." Said the elf trembling as he picked up what he was carrying.  
  
"What do you have there?" Growled the wizard.  
  
"Rugs for cells." Said the elf, "Everybody get one. Warden say so."  
  
"Oh yeah." The wizard said, "That bunch of protesters that think Azkaban is too brutal. So they got to put rugs in the cells, huh? Where is this one going?"  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black's room Mr. Wizard, sir." Dobby answered.  
  
"Well you're in luck." The wizard told him. "This is Sirius Black and we are going to his cell. You may follow but keep your distance."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wizard, sir." Said Dobby, "Dobby be no more trouble."  
  
"See that you're not." The wizard glared at the elf, "Okay Black. Let's go."  
  
Sirius walked down the passageway followed by the wizard, the two dementors and Dobby trailing some distance behind. They stopped at the cell door and the wizard unlocked it. He motioned Sirius into the cell and against the far wall.  
  
"All right, Elf. Do what you need to do and leave." Said the wizard.  
  
Dobby scuttled into the cell and unrolled a somewhat threadbare carpet about four feet wide and eight feet long.  
  
"Dobby think Mr. Sirius Black like this rug." Said Dobby as he pulled it into place.  
  
"Don't talk to the prisoner." The wizard ordered.  
  
"Is very nice Persian rug." He continued as he smoothed the fringe.  
  
"ELF!!!"  
  
"Made in Baghdad." Dobby finished "Okay, Dobby done here, good-bye."  
  
He scooted out before anyone could yell at him some more.  
  
"Elves." The wizard muttered. "It's a good thing they work so hard. Otherwise I couldn't stand to be around them."  
  
He put away his wand as he walked to the door. "Have a nice day, Black." He chuckled as he closed the door and locked it.  
  
Sirius listened to them walk away and started pacing the cell. He put his hands in his pockets and stopped. He felt something that had not been there before. He withdrew it slowly from his pocket.  
  
It was a vial of bright green liquid wrapped in a parchment note. Sirius unrolled the note. It read:  
  
"Read this entire note before you do anything. You have not been here long enough for the dementors to start affecting you, but it will happen. This potion will help ward off their effects. It will make you very sleepy for a while so throw the vial out the window and eat this note. Then lie down on your bed. I will be in touch.  
  
A Friend"  
  
"Where did this come from?" Sirius thought to himself. "Is it possible Dobby planted it when I tripped over him. If so then that was no accident."  
  
Sirius sat down on his bed and looked at the rug at his feet. "Doesn't look like anything special." He thought. "They could have gotten me one that wasn't worn in the middle. Still it's a nice touch. These stone floors can get pretty cold."  
  
Sirius picked up one end and examined the underside. There was nothing but a tag saying "Genuine Persian. All Natural Fibers" and some Arabic writing.  
  
"Too bad I don't know Arabic." Sirius laughed silently, "Maybe I would find out what the fiber content of a Persian rug was."  
  
He took up the vial and opened it. "Down the hatch," he thought, stuffing the note in his mouth and washing it down with the potion. He got up and threw the vial out the window. He heard it tinkle on the rocks below.  
  
In seconds a wave of sleepiness came over him. Sirius staggered to his bed and lay down. As the world closed in around him he groggily glanced at the rug on the floor.  
  
Was he dreaming already or was the far corner of the rug waving at him?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore approached the landing to board their transportation back to London.  
  
"Well?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Everything is in place, Minister." Dumbledore answered, "Now the whole thing depends on Sirius and I have every confidence in him."  
  
"I hope so." Said Fudge as he took a deep breath. "I'm taking a huge gamble, Albus, both personally and politically. This had better work."  
  
"Minister," said Dumbledore, "If I may say so, your performance was very good."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" answered Fudge. 


	7. Fly Me To The Moon

Chapter 7 Fly Me to the Moon  
  
Harry and Hermoine flew their winged mounts through the darkening skies toward Professor Lupin's house. Harry, being a natural flier and the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, relished the chance to fly on Midnight. He loved flying and rode his Firebolt broomstick whenever he could.  
  
Hermoine, on the other hand, was not fond of flying at all. Broomsticks were one thing, but flying a huge half-horse half-eagle was not her idea of fun. It didn't help that when she took her attention from Harry and Midnight to say some soothing words to Buckbeak that Harry would whisper the word to make Midnight disappear.  
  
"Harry, stop that!" Hermoine squawked when Harry had disappeared for about the fourth time.  
  
"Animis." Said Harry. "Come on, Hermoine. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Not when the only one who knows where we are going is invisible and I have no way to follow." Hermoine snapped. "Besides, I think all this popping in and out is making Buckbeak nervous and the last thing I need right now is a nervous hippogriff."  
  
Midnight took a shallow turn and began to decend toward a light in the valley below.  
  
"Look." Said Harry, "That must be it."  
  
They circled once then Midnight and Buckbeak lightly touched down in front of a thatched roof cottage. Lupin was standing in the doorway as they landed. He looked to be in much better health than when he was as a teacher at Hogwarts, although his robes were as shabby as ever.  
  
"Harry, Hermoine." He said warmly. "I wish this meeting were under better circumstances. I just got Hagrid's owl a few minutes ago."  
  
"Professor Lupin," said Hermoine happily. "Nice to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"On the whole," Said Lupin "I'm doing rather well. Take your things in the house and we'll get the animals put up."  
  
Harry unloaded his Firebolt and the invisibility cloak from Midnight and put them in Lupin's house. He went out to help Lupin take care of Midnight and Buckbeak. Lupin was admiring them both.  
  
"What beautiful animals." He said softly. "I have never seen a Thestral before except in pictures. Magnificent, simply magnificent. Hagrid certainly has a way with magical creatures. And you," Lupin added turning to Buckbeak and bowing. "Anytime I see a hippogriff is a pleasure. You are marvelous in your own right." Buckbeak after a slight pause bowed back.  
  
"There is a place we can put them behind the house." Lupin said.  
  
They led Midnight and Buckbeak behind the cottage to a small barn. Lupin put them both in stalls and gave them food and water that they both attacked ravenously.  
  
Lupin, Harry and Hermoine, settled into Lupin's little cottage. Lupin made them all tea as he listened to Harry and Hermoine explain the purpose of their visit.  
  
"So we fear for our friend, Padfoot, eh?" Lupin mused. "It would be most unusual for a beast as loyal as a hippogriff to desert his master in a time of need. Buckbeak does not strike me as that type."  
  
"He's not." Harry replied. "Hagrid said that if Sirius had wanted him to stay he would have fought to the death if he had to. Hagrid thinks Sirius sent him away so he would not be caught too."  
  
"That makes sense." Said Lupin, "and it would be just like Padfoot to ensure the safety of Buckbeak even if his own was in peril."  
  
"Hagrid was going to try to send Sirius an owl." Hermoine said. "To tell him to contact you if he could."  
  
"Getting a message to him in Azkaban could prove challenging." Lupin murmured. I hope you have some strategy to accomplish this."  
  
"Ron has a midget owl." Said Hermoine. "Hagrid says the he might be able to get in undetected."  
  
Interesting concept." Said Lupin, "I will, of course, be happy to help in any way I can. Padfoot, as well as you, can consider me at your disposal. Now, what do we know for sure, so far?"  
  
"Really, not too much." Admitted Harry ruefully. "Buckbeak just showed up at Hogwarts and we assumed the worst for Sirius. Hagrid said to bring him here because he is still under an execution order."  
  
"Well," Said Lupin, "It appears there is little to do now but wait."  
  
"That's the part I can't stand." Said Harry. "I feel like I should be doing more."  
  
"You have done all you can for now." Lupin assured them. "We must first know what we are facing. Rule number one of any battle is 'Know Your Opponent'."  
  
"By the way, Professor." Said Hermoine changing the subject, "Has there been any change in your, uh, condition?"  
  
"Hermoine, I'm not your teacher anymore so you can dispense with the 'Professor' title. Just plain Remus will do." Said Lupin lightly, "As for my condition, yes, thanks in large part to Professor Snape, it has much improved."  
  
Harry and Hermoine made a face.  
  
"I am aware of what you and many other Hogwarts students think of Professor Snape." Lupin said. "But I assure you that, despite his demeanor, there are but a small handful of wizards that are equal, much less superior, to him in the field of potions. You can learn the craft from no one better."  
  
"Well then why does he have to be such a jerk?" Harry asked. "He has done nothing but harass me from the day I set foot into Hogwarts."  
  
"Snape knows talent when he sees it, Harry." Lupin told him. "You and Hermoine have that talent. This is just his way of trying to push you to do your best."  
  
"Snape has been working on a series of potions to help me and others with my affliction." Lupin went on. "He theorizes that a werewolf bite is nothing more than an injection of a potion that triggers an involuntary transfiguration when the victim is exposed to the Light of the full moon. Therefore, he feels the he should be able to concoct a counter potion. It is so blasted simple that no one ever thought of it before or approached it from that angle. And because of its simplicity, it is indecently brilliant. It is that kind of thinking that makes Snape the genius with potions that he is."  
  
"So how far along is he?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"We have made great progress." Said Lupin, "but do not, as yet, have the final solution. However, Snape feels that he is quite close and could have a breakthrough at any time. As it is, I have much better control over my transformation than ever before. I am not completely cured but we are getting there. It should not be a problem to give my assistance to Padfoot."  
  
"That's great, Profes.I mean Remus." Harry grinned. "I feel better already just knowing you are with us."  
  
"I owe Padfoot much." Lupin said, "It's the least I can do. Please let me know if there is any other assistance I can give you and I will keep you apprised as to any news I receive."  
  
"Thanks, Remus." Said Harry, "Well we better be getting back now."  
  
Lupin glanced at his watch. "My word," He exclaimed, "It is getting late. Tell Hagrid I shall tend to Buckbeak and Midnight."  
  
"Oh yeah. About Midnight." Said Harry. "Do you know about his invisibility?"  
  
"Hagrid briefed me in the note sent by his owl." Lupin smiled. "I shall relay the information to parties needing Midnight's, shall we say, special talents."  
  
"Thanks again." Said Hermoine as they walked out the front door of the cottage.  
  
"Not at all." Replied Lupin, "Keep in touch."  
  
"We will." They answered as they mounted the Firebolt and wrapped the invisibility cloak around them and took of into the night sky.  
  
With the speed of the Firebolt it was only a short trip back to Hogwarts or maybe it was because the return trip always seems shorter. As they landed in front of Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hagrid were on the porch.  
  
"Have you found anything out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron answered. "Prepare for an earful." 


	8. Chopsticks

Chapter 8 Chopsticks  
  
Sirius awoke to the sound of soft hooting. He squinted and for a moment, could not figure out why that was necessary. Then he realized that sunshine was streaming in his cell window.  
  
"Guess even dementors get tired of rain." He said to himself as he set about investigating the hooting sounds. It was a small owl on the ledge outside his window, just out of sight. Sirius jumped up grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up to look at him.  
  
"Well, hello, little fellow." He said, "Are you here to see me?"  
  
The tiny owl squeezed his way between the bars and flew around the cell hooting his pleasure that he had completed his mission. He had two parchment notes attached to his foot.  
  
"Two notes." Sirius thought, "I seem to be Mr. Popularity."  
  
The first one was from Ron. It told Sirius that Buckbeak had made his way to Hogwarts and that He and Midnight had been taken to Lupin's and to meet with him there if he could.  
  
"Wonderful." Sirius thought. "Now all I have to do is get out of here. I'm glad nobody wants me to do anything difficult."  
  
The other note contained a single word - "ALI-HOOPLA."  
  
"ALI-HOOPLA." Said Sirius out loud. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He caught a glimpse of a shimmering light from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see the carpet that was supposed to be on the floor of his cell now glowing softly and hovering six inches above it. The tiny owl hooted his surprise and did a flip.  
  
"You're telling me." Said Sirius to the owl. "Just what do we have here?"  
  
There was a noise outside Sirius' cell. Quickly he thrust the parchments at the tiny owl who grabbed them in his beak and flew to the window. He squeezed between the bars and gave a muffled hoot as he sat on the ledge out of sight.  
  
"Good boy." Said Sirius, "But stay close." He turned his attention to the carpet that was still hovering above the floor. Sirius jumped on it but it was like jumping on something solid. The carpet did not descend an inch.  
  
"Come on, hold it. Stop. Quit it. That's enough. Down. Descend. Cease. Desist. Halt." He said in rapid succession. Suddenly the glow went out and the carpet dropped with a dusty "thunk" to the floor.  
  
A second later the door opened and a wizard and two dementors entered.  
  
"Okay, Black. Said the wizard. "You know the routine. Contraband check. Assume the position."  
  
Sirius knew. Several times a week the Azkaban guards did a through search of every cell and room in the prison that prisoners had any access to. There was no way to hide anything. If it was not issued by the prison or accounted for in some way, it was confiscated. No argument and no appeal. The offender also got to spend a few weeks in the dungeon to think about his transgression.  
  
The dungeon of Azkaban was deep under the prison. There was no light, no sound and no contact with the outside world. The walls were six feet of solid granite and the door was enchanted iron. Meals were slipped under the door. The isolation was unnerving. Most prisoners were babbling lunatics within a matter of days. Sirius had spent some time there and it was only his ability to become a dog that enabled him to keep his sanity.  
  
Sirius put his hands against the cell wall and allowed the wizard to search him. The dementors removed his mattress and examined the carpet. Sirius held his breath. Would they discover that the carpet was magic? Would the carpet do what it did a few minutes ago? They put it down and moved on to the door and walls. Now Sirius worried that the dementors would sense the owl outside.  
  
"Not likely." He thought, "Dementors don't sense animals too well. After all, that's how I got out of here the last time." Satisfied all was well, they allowed Sirius to straighten up.  
  
"All right." The wizard said to the dementors. "Looks like he's clean. Let's move on."  
  
They filed out of the cell and locked the door.  
  
Sirius collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh of relief. "That." He said to no one in particular, "Was way too close." He looked at the carpet and picked it up to examine it. It was now just an ordinary, lifeless rug.  
  
There was a faint POP. Sirius looked up from the carpet to see Dobby apparate in a small puff of smoke. He was carrying a tray of food.  
  
"You are the Elf that brought the rug in here. How did you do that?" Sirius half asked and half insisted. "This is Azkaban. You can't just apparate in and out of here."  
  
Dobby looked surprised. "They say you not supposed to do that at Hogwarts either." Said Dobby. "But us Elfs do it anyway." (See "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)  
  
"No, no." Said Sirius in exasperation, "I mean there are spells and enchantments on this place that are supposed to keep that from happening."  
  
Dobby shrugged. "Elf magic different from human magic." He said as if that should have been common knowledge.  
  
"You mean stronger?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No." Dobby replied, "Just different."  
  
"Different how?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"Just different. Dobby no Auror. Dobby can't give lesson on different kinds of magic."  
  
Sirius thought back to Diversity in Magic 101. It was true. Elves had magic powers that were not fully understood by the human wizarding community. It was possible for them to do things in spite of charms and spells that stopped human wizards. Sirius regarded Dobby for a moment.  
  
"Does your master know you are doing this?" He asked.  
  
"Dobby have no master." Said Dobby proudly, "Dobby a free elf."  
  
"A free elf." Sirius repeated, "Where do you work?"  
  
"Here. Dobby was freed by a great wizard, Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Sirius, "You know Harry Potter?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Dobby, "Then Dobby go to work for Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts."  
  
"So how is it that you are here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Dobby can't explain now. Just trust him."  
  
"Are you 'a friend'?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dobby looked puzzled.  
  
"Did you give me the potion?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black asks a lot of questions." Dobby said, "Maybe you need to have dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Said Sirius, "Why are you here?"  
  
To bring Mr. Sirius Black dinner." Said Dobby. "Very special Japanese dinner. Sukiyaki."  
  
"I don't like Chinese." Said Sirius  
  
"Then Japanese is okay with Mr. Sirius Black?" Dobby brightened.  
  
"All right, all right." Said Sirius wearily, "Bring it here."  
  
Dobby put the tray on the bed. "There are no utensils." Sirius complained.  
  
Dobby looked surprised again. "Where does Mr. Sirius Black think he is? You think Azkaban going to give you a knife or fork?"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to use?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Traditional Japanese." Said Dobby, "Chopsticks."  
  
"You are kidding." Said Sirius, "Who can eat with those things?"  
  
"Japanese." Dobby answered.  
  
"Please, Dobby." Pleaded Sirius, "Can't I at least have a spoon?"  
  
"Dobby thinks Mr. Sirius Black should try the chopsticks."  
  
"Why are there three of them?"  
  
Dobby shrugged again. "Can't tell. One might get lost or broken."  
  
Sirius picked up two of the chopsticks and tried to eat with them. After several tries he put them down in disgust. "Dobby, I can't eat with these things." He said. "Can you please get me something more conventional?"  
  
"Maybe Mr. Sirius Black should try the other chopstick." Dobby urged. "Maybe it works better."  
  
"How could it work better?" Sirius insisted. "It's just like the others."  
  
"Just try." Said Dobby.  
  
"Dobby, did anyone ever tell you that you are one strange elf?" Groaned Sirius as he reached for the remaining chopstick. As he picked it up sparks shot from the end. Sirius was so surprised that he almost dropped it.  
  
"Dobby." Sirius said quietly. "Did you just give me a wan-."  
  
Dobby held up his hand. "Dobby gives nothing but Japanese dinner with chopsticks." He said firmly.  
  
"Chopsticks don't do that!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Very special chopstick, huh?" said Dobby mischievously.  
  
Sirius examined the chopstick closely. It was a wand that someone had gone to great lengths to disguise as an oriental eating utensil. Sirius had to admit whoever it was did a good job. Even with his Auror training, if he had not known what he was looking at he would have never suspected.  
  
"Well." Said Sirius, "Let's try a little experiment."  
  
He picked up the end of the carpet that had the tag and the Arabic writing. He touched the chopstick/wand to the Arabic and said "English!" The characters rearranged themselves into a readable form, which said:  
  
Another Fine Product of the ALI-BABA Flying Carpet Company. Offices in Baghdad, Cairo, Istanbul and San Dimas, California. 


	9. Get The Party Started

Chapter 9 Get The Party Started  
  
Sirius stared openmouthed at the writing on the carpet. "Dobby," He said slowly, "This is a flying carpet."  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black is very on the ball." Dobby commented.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"Where it comes from is not important." Said Dobby urgently. "Where it can take you is."  
  
"Dobby," said Sirius, "Do you know these things are illegal?"  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black is in Azkaban for murder and he is worried about possession of a flying carpet?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Well it still doesn't help me unless it can phase through walls." Sirius said ruefully, "Can I do that with the wand, I mean chopstick?"  
  
"Sorry, nope." Said Dobby.  
  
"But the wand just worked on the carpet." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Big deal." Said Dobby, "Azkaban don't care if you can read Arabic, Russian or Chinese newspaper. They just make sure you read it here."  
  
"Someone is going to a lot of trouble to help me get out of here." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Doesn't look that way to Dobby." Said the Elf. "Looks to me like you need to figure out how to get out by yourself. They just helping you once you are out."  
  
"Then I guess we need to figure out how to get out of here and we need to do it pretty soon." Said Sirius, "Otherwise this stuff might be found in the next cell search and spending a few weeks in the dungeon is not going to aid any escape plans."  
  
"You are Animagus?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Sirius asked back.  
  
"So why do you not turn into a small animal and go through bars?"  
  
"Because," Sirius explained, "My form is a dog that is too big to fit and even if it could, the window is too high for me to jump up to."  
  
"So why you don't turn into something smaller?" Asked Dobby innocently.  
  
"Because..smaller? Oh no! I almost forgot." Exclaimed Sirius as he got up and went to the window. He pulled himself up and looked out. The tiny owl was still patiently waiting on the window ledge with the parchment notes still in his beak. Sirius beckoned him inside the cell. The small owl squeezed between the bars, ruffled his feathers and gave a disdaining hoot to Sirius. Then he noticed Dobby and hooted again.  
  
"He's okay." Sirius said to the owl. "This is Dobby and he's a friend."  
  
The owl flew around the cell and around Dobby before alighting on the bed and hooting happily.  
  
"Well," Said Sirius, "I'm glad you approve. Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you the owl I sent to Harry about his Firebolt? I said for him to give you to Ron because he lost his rat. What did Harry say your name was? Was it Pig?"  
  
Pig hooted enthusiastically and did another flip on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Hey." Dobby brightened. "Why could you not turn into him? Owl is an animal."  
  
"Dobby." Said Sirius, "It took me the better part of three years just to get to the point where I could turn into the dog. If I could study this owl, I might, and I stress MIGHT, be able, eventually, to assume his form. The problem is that no Animagus has ever been able to do more than one form. In any event, I sure would not be able to do it in just a few days."  
  
"You mean just because no one else has done it means it can't be done?" Dobby inquired.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know." Sirius groaned, "All I'm saying is that multiple forms has been a goal of several Animagi and no one has done it yet."  
  
"Maybe Mr. Sirius Black be the first." Dobby said.  
  
"Someone supposedly already has." Said Sirius, "And I'd sure like to find out if it's true. If HE can do it, there's no reason why I can't."  
  
"Dobby like Mr. Sirius Black's spirit." Dobby said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, well. Don't get your hopes up." Sirius told him.  
  
"Not my hopes that need getting up." Dobby pointed out. "You the one wants out."  
  
They turned their attention to the carpet. "How does this thing work?" Sirius said aloud."  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black might try reading the instructions." Dobby offered.  
  
"What Instructions?" Asked Sirius as he picked up the end of the carpet. Sure enough, the writing that was Arabic continued with the words:  
  
Instructions for Use of Model Arab Knight 1000  
  
1.This carpet is a precision magical object and not a  
  
toy. It should be treated as such.  
  
Operation:  
  
When you are seated on the carpet you and it form a magical bond. While in operation you cannot fall off the carpet, even when upside down, anymore than you could fall off the floor.  
  
There are nine basic commands and they are:  
  
Ali-Hoopla-This activates the carpet, making it hover.  
  
Up-Makes the carpet ascend. The carpet can sense the rate at which you desire this to be done and respond accordingly. This also applies to c, d, e, f, g and h.  
  
Faster-Accelerates. Max speed of this model is about 500 kilometers per hour or a little better than 300 miles per hour. You will notice the front edge of the carpet will curl up slightly as you go faster to act as a windbreak.  
  
Slower-Decelerates the carpet.  
  
Wad-Gozen-Turns the carpet left.  
  
Abba-Dabba-Turns the carpet right. In addition to e and f, the carpet is capable of accepting body input and minor corrections can be made by leaning in the desired direction. Sharper turns are made with the above commands.  
  
Down---Causes the carpet to descend.  
  
Back-Carpet flies in reverse.  
  
Dasa-Nuff-Deactivates the carpet so it may be rolled up for storage.  
  
Thank you for your patronage. We are sure your Arab Knight 1000 will bring you many years of flying pleasure. See owner's manual for further information.  
  
Not to be operated by minors, always remain seated, Don't Drink and Fly.  
  
"All right." Said Sirius, "That takes care of that. Looks like the carpet will roll up small enough to fit through the bars. Now all we have to do is figure out a way out of this hole."  
  
"Dobby still doesn't understand why Mr. Sirius Black can't be the owl." Said Dobby.  
  
"Dobby," said Sirius, "I just went through all this with Warden Cromwell, Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore. I'm an Animagus not a shape shifter. I can't just assume any shape I want to."  
  
"Has Mr. Sirius Black ever tried?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Well, no." said Sirius slowly, "But now that you mention it, I never had a reason to want to assume something else. Maybe you have hit on something, Dobby. After all, necessity is the mother of invention. After you finally get to where you can transform, maybe you sort of forget how you got to that point in the first place. But I shouldn't have to relearn the process all over again. I can do one form, so it should be no big deal to do another. Concentration has to be the key."  
  
"Can you show me the dog form?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Sirius and transformed into his black dog form.  
  
"Not bad." Said Dobby. "Can you be owl now?"  
  
Sirius paced the cell. Suddenly the thought came to him like a thunderbolt. He became human again, grabbed Dobby and hugged him. "Dobby, that's it!!" Sirius whooped, "That's the solution. It's been staring us in the face the whole time and no one ever saw it. You are a genius."  
  
"Dobby am?" said Dobby, "People call Dobby lots of things but genius not usually one of them."  
  
"Don't you see?" Sirius went on, "The key is not to try to do multiple forms from your human form. It hit me when I was a dog. I could go from being human to the dog. Since I am already in the dog form, I can go from it to the owl. I already have the dog characteristics so they are no longer interfering in the transformation process. Since changing back to human is just neutralizing the spell, that should be no problem. I can't go from human to owl, I have to go from human to dog to owl."  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black makes Dobby's brain hurt." Dobby said.  
  
"Let's try it." Said Sirius excitedly.  
  
Sirius knew that even if his theory proved correct, it was still going to take some time to learn the owl's form. Undeterred, he assumed his dog and set about going from it to the shape of the tiny owl. Several times he felt like he was making progress but the final goal kept eluding him. They kept at it all afternoon. As evening began to fall Sirius sat on his bed physically and mentally exhausted.  
  
"Dobby got to go before he is missed." Dobby said, "Must be ready to serve next meal. I be back when I can."  
  
"Okay," Sirius said wearily, "I don't know Dobby. This is going to be tougher than I thought."  
  
"Dobby thinks Mr. Sirius Black give up too easy." Dobby replied."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black have feathers in your hair." Said Dobby as he disapparated. 


	10. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Chapter 10 Do You Want to Know a Secret?  
  
"All right you two?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"All right." Harry and Hermoine said together.  
  
"Professor Lupin said he would look after Midnight and Buckbeak." Hermoine added. "And that he would help us and Sirius any way he can.  
  
"That's good." Said Hagrid, "Lupin's a good man. How's he doin' anyway?"  
  
"He says he's doing much better." Said Harry. "Snape is trying to help him and other werewolves with some potions that he is working on. Remus says that he's not cured yet but he's close."  
  
"See." Said Hagrid, "I keep telling you lot that Professor Snape is not as bad as you give him credit for. I could have told you that he does a lot of research into things that other so-called Potions Masters won't touch with a ten foot broomstick."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine looked at each other.  
  
"C'mon, Hagrid." Ron pleaded, "We didn't know about any of that."  
  
"There's lots of things you don't know the whole story about." Hagrid lectured. "Jus' goes to show ya can't tell a book by it's cover."  
  
"All right, Hagrid," said Hermoine, "You have made your point. We will try to look at him in a better light." And adding to Ron and Harry, "WON'T WE?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah. Sure." They mumbled.  
  
"As long as he quits making Slytherin look like angels when they are snakes." Harry added.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "Snape is head of Slytherin house. Of course he will support them. Just make sure you beat the pants off them in the next Quidditch match."  
  
"Well," said Hagrid. "We don't need ter be standin' around out here. Let's go in and I'll make some tea an' we can fill each other in. Okay?"  
  
They all went into Hagrid's hut and he put a pot of tea on to boil. He looked in the pantry and came out with a tray of treacle fudge. Harry and Hermoine didn't realize how hungry they were after their flight and just then realized they had missed dinner. They hoped no one was asking too many questions about that. Hagrid poured the tea and gave them each a plate of fudge.  
  
"Okay," said Harry settling into one of Hagrid's giant chairs, "What did you guys find out?"  
  
"I talked to Dad and Percy." Said Ron. "Percy, being in the Magical Sports department, wasn't much help. I think Dad was not real eager to tell me what was going on and I don't think he told me everything he knows."  
  
"WELL!!!" Shrieked Hermoine.  
  
"Okay, okay." Ron said quickly. "I did find out Sirius is in Azkaban. Apparently Buckbeak's would-be executioner McNair has been on an obsession ever since Sirius and Buckbeak got away. He's pretty sure that Sirius had help in that escape but doesn't know for sure who helped him or how they did it. Just thinks he does and from what I gather, he's got nothing to connect us in any way. Sirius was using a cave, and nobody's saying where it was, as his hideout and somehow McNair tracked him there. Had a full hit team with him and they say that it took all four to overpower him."  
  
"Way to go Sirius." Harry grinned. "Anyone get hurt?"  
  
"At first, they said Sirius blasted two of them. Then, later, they did some backpedaling and said one was frozen and one was "collaterally injured." Dad says that means that he was hit by one of his own guys. He thinks Sirius managed to do a 'petrificus totalis" on the frozen one."  
  
"Sirius didn't get hurt did he?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Dad doesn't think so." Said Ron. "McNair probably would have loved an excuse to vaporize him, but he was not about to do that in front of witnesses without a real good reason."  
  
"Well." Said Harry, "At least we know where he is and that he's all right."  
  
"That's not all." Ron went on, "The ministry is buzzing like a beehive. They wanted Sirius brought in, in one piece. Something is going on and everyone is being real close mouthed about it."  
  
"What does yer Dad think it is?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"He either doesn't know or won't say." Said Ron. "I think he really doesn't know because he said he'd try to get back to me with some more information. Whatever it is, it's big. Even the S.T.A.M.P., Special Tactics and Magic Project, squad might be involved. That's the ministry's elite hit wizard outfit. He said that as soon as they found Sirius, people started getting real excited."  
  
"He IS a convicted murderer and an escapee." Hermoine pointed out. "They were probably buzzing because they finally caught him."  
  
"I said something to that effect to Dad." Said Ron, "And Dad said nobody even mentioned that. Whatever it is, it looks like it's got something to do with Sirius but not because of his murder or escape charges."  
  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Harry shaking his head. "Hagrid, did you talk to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, yes an' no." Hagrid mumbled.  
  
"Hagrid." Said Hermoine, "Just exactly what does that mean?"  
  
"I went ter see him." Said Hagrid, "But he wasn't there. Professor McGonagall said he left this mornin' for London. I tol' her that it was real important that I see him an' she said maybe I should use the fireplace. I tol' her I had something I thought he could have a use fer an' when I tol' her what it was, she let me borrow her time turner to go back to when he was here. Had ter give the thing ten turns to get to where I needed ter be before he left. It ain't a whole lotta fun fer somebody my size ter try to stay outa sight fer ten hours, ya know."  
  
"Hagrid," said Hermoine, "You are rambling."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." Hagrid went on, "He seemed real pleased ter have it an' he was glad we were doin' what we were doin' with Lupin an' all."  
  
"What did you give him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never you mind." Said Hagrid, "You'll find out if everything works out and if it don't ya don't need to know. That's all I'm sayin' for now."  
  
"Did he tell you anything else?" Harry asked.  
  
"All he said was that he had to go do some consultin' fer the ministry and his powers of persuasion was goin' ter be put to the test." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Did you guys send Sirius the owl?" Inquired Hermoine.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Ron, "Hagrid and I both wrote him notes and I gave them to Pig. Mine told him that we were worried about him because we hadn't heard anything and because Buckbeak showed up here. I told him that you and Harry were taking him and Midnight to professor Lupin's house and if he could to meet up with Lupin there and we'd all be in touch."  
  
"What did you tell him Hagrid?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh just gave him some directions." Said Hagrid vaguely. 


	11. Time Has Come Today

Chapter 11 Time Has Come Today  
  
In the days that followed, Sirius worked harder than he had ever worked before trying to assume the shape of the tiny owl, Pig. Pig slept on the ledge outside Sirius' cell and Sirius gave him food and water from his daily ration. Apparently his presence was either not noticed or was deemed insignificant because no attempt was made to capture him or chase him away. Since Azkaban was an island, there were always lots of birds flying about and one more probably would not be noticed. Pig's small stature was helpful as well because from a distance, he didn't look like an owl. They also found a small crevice in the mortar of the ledge just outside the cell window that made a perfect hiding place for the chopstick/wand. Dobby was impressed.  
  
"Not bad." Said Dobby when Sirius told him about the hiding place. "Dementors can't find it if it's not here. Dobby don't think window ledge gets inspected too often. Long way down to a bunch of sharp rocks."  
  
"Did you find out anything about the carpet making any magical energy when it is deactivated?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Funny thing about that." Said Dobby. "Dobby talk to a guy last evening about flying carpets. He's in for trying to assassinate somebody or other and carpet smuggling. He's from a place where they get used a lot and he say that when a carpet is off, it's off. Just a rug, no way to tell it's magic. So as long as it's off, nobody should know."  
  
"I hope you were, uh, careful about your questions." Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"Hey," said Dobby, "He start talking to me. Dobby just listen and nod and grunt at right places."  
  
"All right then." Said Sirius, "At least that's one less thing for us to worry about."  
  
"How 'bout you." Asked Dobby. "Can you be owl yet?"  
  
"I've almost got it." Sirius replied, "The problem is his size. But once you get the form right, the size will follow so it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"How soon you think?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Said Sirius. "I didn't think this would be that hard when we started but then the conditions are not exactly ideal either."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure." Said Sirius as he became the dog. It took a few seconds but the dog slowly dissolved into the shape of Pig. He was not as small as Pig though and would still not be able to fit between the bars.  
  
"Not bad." Said Dobby, "Can you fly?"  
  
For answer, Sirius took off, flew around the cell twice and landed on Dobby's head.  
  
"Okay, okay. Dobby get the point." Dobby cried flailing his arms. Sirius flew back to the bed and became human.  
  
"Pretty good." Said Dobby obviously impressed. "Can you teach me to do that?"  
  
"Maybe, but Elf and human magic is different, remember?" Sirius reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Dobby a bit crestfallen. "When you think you get out?"  
  
"With luck, maybe tomorrow night." Sirius said softly. "We're going to have to do it after bed check."  
  
"What's we?" said Dobby inquisitively.  
  
"You are coming too." Sirius told him.  
  
"But Dobby don't need to come." Dobby wailed, "Dobby don't need to escape."  
  
"I need you." Said Sirius. "The biggest reason is that I need someone to fly the carpet back."  
  
"Why we need to get rug back here?" Dobby wanted to know.  
  
"Because," said Sirius patiently, "If they find me gone and the carpet missing, they will put two and two together real quick and realize it was an inside job. There is the possibility they might think that anyway, but that will make them positive. Since you were the one who brought this particular carpet to this cell, in front of witnesses, you are going to be the first on they will want to talk to. It won't matter if you tell them that you just randomly picked it, they will think you planted it or was told to plant it in which case you will undergo interrogation that I promise that will not be pleasant. Do you get my drift?"  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black makes good argument." Dobby acknowledged.  
  
"So." Sirius continued, "What we need to do is get out, get me to Mooney's place and you get the carpet back in the cell before anyone finds out what happened. You get the rug back, you are where you are supposed to be and nobody has any reason to question you. That's the plan."  
  
'Might just work." Said Dobby. "Dobby just have two things that bother him."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"First, since when do Azkaban guards need a reason to ask questions." Dobby pointed out.  
  
"All you have to do is tell them you were just doing what you were told." Said Sirius, "Which you were. The carpet is just a rug and nobody has any reson to question you further. What's the other concern?"  
  
"What is 'Mooney'?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "That is my friend Remus Lupin." He said.  
  
"So why do Mr. Sirius Black call him Mooney." Asked Dobby again.  
  
"Well," Sirius began, "You see, he has this little problem that crops up from time to time."  
  
"Problem?" Echoed Dobby.  
  
"Yes, well, you see." Sirius stammered, "Oh, nuts, he's a werewolf."  
  
Dobby's eyes got as big as saucers "Mr. Sirius Black is friends with a werewolf?" He blinked. "You know most people would think Mr. Sirius Black is a few broomsticks short of a Quidditch game."  
  
"I know what most people think." Said Sirius irritably, "But they don't know Remus Lupin. I've known him since my days at Hogwarts and I know he'll help us. Assistance for us convicted murders isn't exactly in surplus these days you know. Harry has already gotten some things for me and given them to Mooney. Besides, he's not as dangerous as you might think. In any event, the full moon isn't until the end of the week so we have time."  
  
"So what are you gonna do when you meet up with this Mooney?" Said Dobby.  
  
"We've got to find Peter Petigrew." Said Sirius grimly. "Not for the Animagus stuff, and not because he's Voldemort's head stooge. I want him for me. To finally clear my name. I don't have a clue where he is or how I'm going to go about finding him. I only know that I must find him."  
  
"If he with You-Know-Who, then getting to him will be plenty tough." Said Dobby, "Dobby would really like Mr. Sirius Black to be in one piece when this is all over."  
  
Sirius smiled. "You're a good elf, Dobby." He said. "I don't know who is behind the scenes and, at least for now, it's probably better that I don't. I might have gotten out on my own but I'm grateful for your help and I promise, I won't forget this."  
  
"Dobby don't know." Said Dobby, "Dobby got a bad feeling about this." 


	12. Hungry Like The Wolf

Chapter 12 Hungry Like the Wolf  
  
Remus Lupin had never taken himself very seriously. He couldn't.  
  
When he was at Hogwarts, the sorting hat had an awful time trying to decide where to put him. It considered Slytherin but then decided that if that house were to find out about Lupin being a werewolf, they would turn hostile towards him. It finally decided on Gryffindor where his friends would be loyal to him no matter what. This proved to be the right choice as Lupin found three of the most loyal and steadfast friends anyone could ever have. So devoted to their fellow author of the "Marauders Map" that they all, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Petigrew, became Animagi so they could be with him during his werewolf transformation periods. Lupin considered this action far above and beyond the bounds of mere friendship and as such revered his friends exceeding all else. It saddened and perhaps devastated him that one of his valued friends, Peter Petigrew, fell into the clutches of the dark side and doomed his other two friends by allowing the murder of James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort and framing Sirius Black for the crime condemning him to a life of prison in the fortress of Azkaban. Lupin felt every bit as much betrayed by Petigrew as Sirius did. At first Lupin believed, as much as he did not want to, that Sirius blasted that street fourteen years ago, killing Peter and 12 innocent bystanders. When he last saw Sirius, he discovered to his dismay that it was Peter and not Sirius that was responsible for the crime. Now Peter was free, Voldemort had returned and Sirius recaptured. The fire raged within him. Petigrew would pay. If and when Sirius escaped, he and Lupin would find him, somehow, someway.  
  
"I owe it to Prongs memory as well as proving Padfoot's innocence." He told himself.  
  
Lupin was shaken from his thoughts by a knock at the door of his cottage. For a moment he was puzzled as to who it could be but when he glanced at the calendar he relaxed and went to the door. Standing at the entrance was Severus Snape with a smoking flask in his hand.  
  
"Ah, Severus." Lupin greeted him. "I almost forgot it was getting close to the time for your visit. Won't you come in?"  
  
Snape had been a little irritated that Lupin had gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts two years before. When Lupin was indisposed with during the full moon, Snape would take over the class and have them do reports on werewolves to see if anyone would guess the truth. Only Hermoine Granger caught on but kept it to herself. After Sirius' and Petigrew's escapes from Hogwarts, Snape let it be known that Lupin was a werewolf and Lupin was forced to resign. Snape had come to Lupin some months later and offered what amounted to an apology for acting so rashly. He also offered to try to help Lupin with the Curse of the Werewolf. The two had since patched up their relationship and were now, after two years, fairly friendly.  
  
"Thank you." Said Snape dryly. "You should take this as soon as possible. The sooner you take it the sooner it can work to suppress the transformation."  
  
"Of course, of course." Said Lupin taking the flask. Holding it up he added, "Cheers." And drank the contents. He blinked and shook his head. "My, Severus." He croaked, "That had a bit of a kick to it."  
  
"This potion, taken sufficiently in advance of the event, should suppress most all symptoms." Said Snape a little smugly.  
  
"You mean I won't transform?" Lupin exclaimed, "Why Severus, that's wonderful."  
  
"We won't know the full effect until I see it first hand, so don't thank me yet." Snape warned. "I may need to make further adjustments. I am not on personal terms with many werewolves and therefore my testing procedures can only go so far." He smirked, "So you get to be my Guinea Pig. Also be advised this is not a cure as such. You will need to take this periodically."  
  
"It is a task I take on with pleasure." Said Lupin. "Will I be able to stay functional?"  
  
"If by that you mean will you be able to think and act normally, I'd hope the answer is yes." Said Snape. "I know you were previously 'treated' by being effectively heavily sedated during your episodes. That does work but I think we can do better than knocking you silly for two or three days."  
  
"Any progress on the permanent cure?" Lupin asked.  
  
"It is not easy." Said Snape bitterly. "I was thinking that I would have had it by now. Finding the balance is very tricky. Proportions of the potion ingredients must be exactly right or it may do more damage than good. I hesitate to try it on you until I am sure that it will, at least, do no harm."  
  
"That's just as well." Said Lupin, "I may need my functionality in the next few days."  
  
"Anything you'd care to talk about?" Snape inquired. "If I could be of assistance.."  
  
"That's very good of you Severus." Replied Lupin, "But I could not ask you to get involved. This is something personal."  
  
"Is it something involving the dark side?" Snape pressed, "I am more capable than people think in that area."  
  
"You need not prove yourself to me." Said Lupin "I am aware that you are most adept in defense against the dark arts."  
  
"Why only you and no one else." Muttered Snape.  
  
"Others do see your talent." Lupin asserted, "But Severus, you are the most accomplished wizard with potions I have ever experienced."  
  
"Please." Snape interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Anyone that can read and follow simple directions can do potions."  
  
"Not when it comes to developing new ones." Lupin pointed out. "It is there we need experienced potion masters like yourself. Face it Severus, we can't all be Aurors. Potion making may not be as glamorous, but it's still a vital necessity."  
  
"Like the indomitable Mr. Black." Snape growled. "He gets the things like Auror training. To think all that was wasted on him."  
  
"Severus, you know better than that." Said Lupin sharply, "Sirius graduated head of our class. He had all the ability to do anything he wanted and succeed handsomely at it."  
  
"Do I?" Snape snapped, "Do I really know better, Remus? Are you forgetting his little schoolboy stunt that could have gotten me killed, or, worse, also becoming a werewolf."  
  
The look on Lupin's face stopped him. "Remus," Snape began, "I didn't mean.."  
  
"It's all right Severus." Said Lupin, "I would not wish the Curse of the Werewolf on anyone and you are right to fear it. As for Sirius, that was the unfortunate choice made by an immature young man. He is no longer that immature young man, Severus. He needs help. He needs our help. Can I count on you?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
"For the moment, just search yourself. Ask if you really believe that our friend Padfoot could have done such a monstrous crime. Then consider, if not him then who?"  
  
"I need to bring you another dose of this potion in a few days." Snape replied. "I will give you my answer then."  
  
"I can ask no more of you." Said Lupin walking Snape to the door and down the walk.  
  
Snape picked up his broomstick to fly back to Hogwarts. He turned again to Lupin. "You really believe that Sirius Black is innocent don't you?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"Yes, I do." Replied Lupin, "And I further believe that the spirit of James Potter will never rest until the proper perpetrator is captured and Sirius Black is absolved."  
  
Snape mounted his broomstick; "I'll see you in a few days, Remus." He said as he took off into the night.  
  
Lupin watched him disappear, sighed and walked around to the small barn. He opened Midnight and Buckbeak's stalls and led them outside. "You boys need some exercise." Lupin told them. "Go stretch your wings but don't be up too long." The great beasts spread their wings and took off. Lupin watched them play and frolic. Midnight and Backbeak had developed a fast friendship in a matter of days and now one did not want to be without the other. They both landed breathing heavily. Lupin took them into the barn, rubbed them down and gave them each an extra measure of food and water.  
  
"You boys eat hearty and gather your strength." Lupin told them. "I suspect you will both need it." 


	13. Fly Like An Eagle

Chapter 13 Fly Like an Eagle  
  
Dobby apparated into Sirius' cell the next morning to bring him his breakfast. As soon as he had fully formed, Dobby stopped and looked around. There was no sign of Sirius. He put down the tray, walked around the cell and looked under the bed. He found nothing.  
  
"Carpet is still on the floor." Dobby thought to himself, "So Mr. Sirius Black can't have gone far."  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black." Dobby called softly, "Where you are? Dobby come with breakfast, but he can't give it to you if you are not here."  
  
There was a flapping noise at the window of the cell. Dobby looked to see not one but two tiny owls. Both squeezed through the bars and flew to the bed. Then they stared and hooted at Dobby expectantly.  
  
"Okay, Dobby get it." Said the Elf knowingly, "One of you is Pig and one is Mr. Sirius Black and you want Dobby to try to figure out which is which, right?"  
  
Both owls hooted excitedly and did identical flips.  
  
Dobby examined both owls. They were alike in just about every respect. The only difference was that one owl had a black streak on his head that the other did not. Did Pig have a black streak? Dobby could not remember. He had not looked that closely at the owl.  
  
Dobby pointed at the owl with the black streak. "You are Mr. Sirius Black." He said triumphantly.  
  
The other owl shimmered for a second and expanded into Sirius. "Good guess." He said, "and if I didn't know any better that would have been the one I would have chosen too. Sorry, it was Pig that had the black streak, but it shows that you were thinking."  
  
Sirius clearly had not gotten much sleep. Apparently he had been up all night working on getting the correct shape of the tiny owl.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black," Squealed Dobby elatedly, "You did it. You can be the owl. But you look like Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"I feel like Polyjuice Potion." Sirius replied. "Pig and I worked on this almost all night. I finally got it right about an hour ago so he and I went outside to get some fresh air and fly around a bit. I was able to see how the guard towers are laid out and that might be a problem. We could use a diversion, but I don't know how we would be able to do one or what it would be. A disillusionment charm might work. I know dementors can see through invisibility cloaks but I'm not sure about the charm. Once we are away, if we stay low over the ocean until we are out of sight, we should be okay."  
  
"Let Dobby work on the diversion." Said the Elf. "We might think of something"  
  
"If we can find out when the guard changes, we might not even need it." Sirius thought out loud. "Do you have any kind of schedule?"  
  
"Sure." Said Dobby. "Elves bring stuff to the guard towers all the time, but they don't all change at once. Guards work four-hour shifts in the towers. There are four towers so there is a change in one every hour. That's so the other three can keep watch while the one is changing."  
  
"The closest one to us looks like the east tower." Sirius mused. "Pig and I will go out later today and see if we can figure out the timetable."  
  
"Dobby let you get some rest." Said Dobby, "Mr. Sirius Black look like he needs it."  
  
"Not a bad idea." Sirius yawned. "But don't let me sleep too long. Come back and wake me in about two hours."  
  
"Two hours not much sleep for somebody gonna try to get past dementors and out of Azkaban." Dobby observed.  
  
"Then bring a pot of strong coffee." Sirius grinned, "This is urgent, Dobby. I can sleep later."  
  
Dobby looked at Sirius reluctantly.  
  
"All right, all right." Said Sirius "Make it three hours."  
  
"Still not enough but okay." Said Dobby, "See you later." He disapparated leaving the breakfast tray.  
  
Sirius and Pig looked at the tray of food, looked at each other and ate heartily. Sirius did not realize how hungry he was and Pig, for such a small owl, was eating a goodly amount as well.  
  
"Good boy." Said Sirius to Pig. "Now let's get some rest. We've still got a lot to do and not much time to get it done."  
  
Pig hooted and put his head under his wing to go to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~* * * * * * * * * * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius awoke to Dobby gently shaking him. "Mr. Sirius Black. Dobby here to wake you like you asked." Said the Elf.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"It been four hours since Mr. Sirius Black went to sleep." Said Dobby slowly.  
  
"I thought I told you to wake me after three hours." Sirius said firmly.  
  
"Well you know how it is." Dobby stammered. "Elf get busy, people tell him to do things and time sorta slip away. Besides, you need the rest."  
  
Pig took his head out from under his wing and spread his wings stretching. He looked eagerly at Sirius and gave a hopeful hoot.  
  
"Yes, yes, Pig. We are going." Said Sirius. "Just give me a minute."  
  
Sirius sat up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He then became the black dog. He stayed in the dog form for a minute and then it shifted and shrank into a tiny owl the same size as Pig. Pig hooted with excitement and flew to the window with Sirius following. They both squeezed between the bars gave each other a glance, nodded and took off into the sea air surrounding Azkaban prison. Flying with Pig was one of the greatest experiences Sirius had ever known.  
  
"If I had any idea that being a bird was like this, I would have done that form first." He thought to himself.  
  
They circled the east tower noting the two dementors stationed there. Pig and Sirius flew to the top of the pinnacle of the fortress giving them a clear view of the entire grounds and especially, the east tower. They watched as the guard changed at the north tower and, an hour later the west tower. An hour after that, there was activity in the east tower. Sirius nudged Pig and they flew in that direction. The dementors seemed deep in conversation, or rather as deep as it gets for them, apparently informing the oncoming shift about any special orders or instructions and anything they thought should be passed on. The change took about fifteen minutes before the first two dementors left the tower and left it to their reliefs. As Pig and Sirius flew back to the cell window they noticed some commotion in the central courtyard. They circled back to investigate and saw, what appeared to be a group of civilians arguing with Warden Cromwell. They were holding signs saying things like "Azkaban is Awful" and "Better Treatment for Prisoners." They flew back to the cell window and went in. Sirius became human and described what he saw to Dobby.  
  
"Dobby see what he can find out." Said the Elf and disapparated.  
  
Dobby apparated back in the cell about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dobby not sure if this good or bad." Dobby started. "Looks like we been visited by A.P.T. Azkaban Protest Team. They say they have permission from Minister of Magical Incarceration to inspect Azkaban to make sure 'Patrons' are not being mistreated."  
  
Sirius almost convulsed with laughter. "We prisoners at Azkaban have been called a lot of things." He gasped between fits. "But 'Patrons' is a new one on me. They make us sound like we are checking into a hotel."  
  
"If they had their way, Azkaban might be like that." Dobby said. "Dobby think they are making sure everyone got a rug for their cell."  
  
"Well, we have a rug, so there is no problem, is there?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Might be." Said Dobby, "All other rugs were pretty new. Nobody noticed that this one was different because nobody much care. If protesters start nosing around, they might be sharp enough to notice something not right. They could squawk at Warden saying you got a piece of junk and to replace it."  
  
"That's not good." Sirius exclaimed, "We can't let this carpet get replaced. This is our ticket out of here."  
  
"Leave it to Dobby." Said the Elf. "Dobby got a plan." 


	14. Borderline

Chapter 14 Borderline  
  
"Fantastic." Sirius muttered to himself as Dobby disapparated. "I've got my life in the hands of an Elf that 'has a plan.' Whatever it is I sure hope it works. We've come too far to be stopped now. If necessary, I can just make a break for it but that would leave Dobby holding the bag and I don't want to do that to him."  
  
A hoot from Pig brought Sirius out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah." He said to the tiny owl, "You better wait outside. They don't need to find you in here. If they do, they'll figure you were smuggling me messages and then we'd both be in the dungeon for a couple of months."  
  
Pig gave a nervous hoot and flew to the window to wait on the ledge.  
  
Sirius could not help but wonder what Dobby's plan was. The afternoon passed and long shadows were beginning to fall around the prison complex. Sirius reckoned that the time was about 8 PM. The shift would be changing in the east tower about now which meant the next one would be at midnight.  
  
"Perfect." Sirius thought. "Assuming Dobby gets back here by then."  
  
There were noises outside in the passageway that made Sirius jump. It was the sound of loud arguing voices.  
  
".can't believe the inhuman treatment you give these poor souls." Said a woman's voice.  
  
"Madam." Came the answer in a voice Sirius recognized as Cromwell's, "You have no idea the kind of people these inmates are. Most are murders and various types of low lives of the worst kind. These are not the sorts you would invite to your Sunday Whist game."  
  
"Warden Cromwell." Came the reply, "I thought we had an understanding that these people would henceforth be referred to as 'Patrons.' Calling them inmates or prisoners is very damaging to their self-esteem. How do you expect to rehabilitate them if you give them no hope?"  
  
"Mrs. Periwinkle." Said Cromwell patiently. "Let me explain this to you one more time. Rehabilitation is not what we do here. Those who are sent to Azkaban have no hope because they are not leaving this place. This is a prison, not a Quidditch Club. Only the most vile of the vile are sent here and here they will live out their days."  
  
"If you call what they are after your dementors get through with them living." Mrs. Periwinkle responded. "And that is why we have come to put a stop to your barbarous tactics. And just who do we have here?"  
  
"This is Sirius Black." Said Cromwell evenly.  
  
"And what is his alleged crime?" asked Mrs. Periwinkle bluntly.  
  
"It is not 'alleged,' Madam." Said Cromwell. "He blasted a whole section of a street, killing twelve muggles and a wizard. There were many witnesses."  
  
"Will you please stop calling me Madam?" Shrilled Mrs. Periwinkle, "I do not operate a House of Ill Repute."  
  
"As you wish." Said Cromwell through gritted teeth.  
  
"You know as well as I do that often things are not what they seem." Continued Mrs. Periwinkle tartly. "Now please allow me to do what I came here to do."  
  
"Very well." Sighed Cromwell as he opened the door to Sirius' cell.  
  
The door swung open and Warden Cromwell, Mrs. Periwinkle and two other women Sirius did not recognize stepped in. An Azkaban wizard waited in the passageway. Mrs. Periwinkle was a tallish, stout woman with steel gray hair. She was wearing a rather loud, purple flowered dress and a floppy, purple straw hat. The other two were somewhat more conservative in their mode of attire with one wearing a charcoal pinstriped suit and the other a Navy blue blazer.  
  
"Mr. Black." Said Cromwell, "This is Mrs. Periwinkle, Mrs. Sterling and Mrs. Hitchcock. They represent the Azkaban Protest Team and they would like to ask you some ques..."  
  
"MERCIFUL HEAVENS." Screamed Mrs. Periwinkle pointing at Sirius' Carpet. "Warden Cromwell, we provided new carpets for you to place in the patron's accommodations. Would you be so kind as to tell me how this threadbare, worn-out excuse for a rug was given to this poor man?"  
  
"Mrs. Periwinkle." Said Cromwell. "Since I did not personally supervise each installation, I cannot give you the details."  
  
"I like this carpet." Sirius interjected, "Gives the place character."  
  
"You see?" Cromwell beamed. "There is no problem."  
  
"Indeed." Mrs. Periwinkle snorted. "You have this poor man so brain washed he can't think in any way but what you want. Call the house Elf at once."  
  
"No, no." Sirius begged, "It's really okay."  
  
"Young man." Mrs. Periwinkle gushed, "I know about your situation here. I know that you are reduced to a shell of your former self and you fear reprisal if you anger the authoritative establishment."  
  
Sirius and Cromwell exchanged glances. Cromwell gave a slight shrug as if to say, "This woman is bonkers."  
  
Mrs. Periwinkle turned to Cromwell and said "Warden, you have this worn-out old thing changed at once."  
  
Sirius watched helplessly. Surely all their plans could not be up in smoke because of this. Then Dobby appeared from out in the hall.  
  
"Elf." Said Cromwell, "What do you know about this carpet?"  
  
"Dobby put it in the room, Mr. Warden sir." Said Dobby.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Asked Cromwell.  
  
"Storeroom, just like the others." Said Dobby innocently. "I just pick one out and bring it. I don't think it would make anybody mad. Dobby just do what he's told."  
  
"Well, we need to change it out." Cromwell said.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Warden Sir, no can do." Said Dobby. "Not till tomorrow morning."  
  
All eyes turned to Dobby. "And why not?" Cromwell wanted to know.  
  
"Because Quartermaster has only key and he is off the island till later tonight on supply run." Dobby explained.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "What if you needed something from that storeroom in the meantime?" Asked Mrs. Periwinkle.  
  
"Dobby guesses we wait for him. He not be gone long. If he knew you were coming he would probably not left."  
  
"Your visit was quite unannounced." Said Cromwell dryly.  
  
"It was supposed to be Warden." Snapped Mrs. Periwinkle. "What good is a surprise visit if it's not a surprise, hmmmm? Very well. But I want this young man to be provided with a proper carpet as soon as it can be arranged." She stomped out of the cell with the other two women, Dobby and Cromwell at her heels. The door shut and the lock clicked.  
  
Sirius sat on the bed as Pig emerged from the window. He hooted and flew to Sirius. "Pig." Said Sirius stroking his feathers, "If I don't stop having these close shaves, I'm going to get old before my time. All we can do now is wait for Dobby."  
  
It was now quite dark outside. Pig and Sirius flew around the guard towers to see if they could establish when the guard in the east tower would change. As they flew they saw two dementors heading for the west guard tower. "Probably less than an hour to go." Sirius thought to himself. "Dobby better be there when we get back or we are in deep trouble."  
  
They flew back to the cell to find Dobby waiting for them. He seemed very excited. "You won't believe what Dobby find out." He said breathlessly. "A.P.T. is leaving at midnight. That Mrs. Periwinkle will have the whole prison watching her leave."  
  
"All right." Said Sirius. "Pig, you watch the east guard tower. Let us know when the relief dementors are headed there." Pig hooted and flew out the window.  
  
Turning to Dobby, Sirius said, "Let's start getting things together. You roll up the carpet and I'll get the wand." He grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up high enough to get the chopstick/wand from its hiding place in the mortar crevice. By the time he had done that, Dobby had the carpet rolled up.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black sure the carpet will fit through bars?" Dobby asked.  
  
"It better." Said Sirius, "But let's try it."  
  
They took the rolled up carpet and tried to fit it between the bars. They found that they had to loosen the roll and then it would fit with only slight difficulty. They then sat and waited for Pig to return.  
  
Before long, Pig was at the window hooting animatedly. "What's going on Pig?" Sirius asked the owl, "Is it time?" Pig hooted again and did a flip on the bed.  
  
"All right." Said Sirius to the others, "Let's do this."  
  
They pushed the carpet between the bars. When it was almost out, Sirius grabbed an end so they would not loose it. With a final push, the carpet cleared the bars. "Ali-Hoopla." Said Sirius. The carpet went rigid and floated outside the window. "Dobby." Said Sirius, "Can you apparate onto that carpet?"  
  
"Piece of pie." Said Dobby. When the others gave him a questioning look he said, "Easy as cake?"  
  
"Never mind," Said Sirius, "Just do it."  
  
Dobby disapparated and appeared outside the window on the carpet. Sirius changed to the dog then the owl and followed Pig out the window and onto the carpet. Pig and Sirius decided to take one last flight around to make sure everything was quiet. The dementors were conferencing in the east tower. That was good. In the courtyard the APT was preparing to leave in a very loud and disturbing way. The dementors in the guard towers all watched with mild interest. "That's it." Sirius thought, "This is our chance."  
  
They flew back to the hovering carpet and assumed his human form. Sirius sat cross-legged on the carpet and leaned forward slightly. The carpet began to move. "Down! Faster!" He commanded.  
  
The carpet immediately plunged in a steep dive toward the rocks below. 


	15. Magic Carpet Ride

Chapter 15 Magic Carpet Ride  
  
"Oh no." Dobby squealed, "Dobby too young to die!"  
  
"Relax." Sirius replied evenly.  
  
"Relax?" Dobby squealed again, "How can Dobby relax? In case Mr. Sirius black doesn't notice, the rocks are coming up real fast."  
  
"Calm down." Said Sirius, "And hang on."  
  
"Oh Dobby hang on, you bet on that."  
  
The carpet was traveling almost straight down the side of the outer wall of the prison. In another few seconds they would crash into the rocks at the shoreline. At the last instant the carpet turned parallel to the ground at a height of about two feet and shot forward, skimming the ocean beneath them. The three watched the lights of Azkaban fade in the distance until it was out of sight.  
  
"I didn't hear any alarms or see any unusual lights." Said Sirius to Pig and Dobby. "I think we made it."  
  
Dobby turned a pale face toward Sirius. "Mr. Sirius Black, Dobby like you and all that but if we ever in something like this again..."  
  
"Yes." Said Sirius.  
  
"Please to let Dobby know what's gonna happen so Dobby don't almost stain the carpet!"  
  
"Okay." Said Sirius, "Sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to scare you, but it was the fastest way down and if we stayed close to the wall, we were less likely to be noticed. I think all the dementors were too busy watching Mrs. Periwinkle and her bunch to notice us. I'm going to send that woman a big fruit basket. Do I ever love her."  
  
Sirius saw Dobby and Pig looking at him strangely. "That's a joke." He said. Pig and Dobby looked at each other and relaxed. Dobby burst out in laughter and Pig hooted like mad.  
  
Sirius looked from one to the other. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Dobby and Pig just have a funny picture of Mr. Sirius Black and Mrs. Periwinkle." Dobby howled.  
  
"I mean that because of her we were able to get away...Oh, never mind." Sirius groaned when it was clear that he had lost control of that part of the conversation. Then he asked Dobby. ""What was your wonderful plan and why didn't it work? We almost lost the carpet."  
  
Dobby looked incredulous. "Wadaya mean?" He asked. "Dobby's plan work like clock. Everything go just like it should."  
  
Now it was Sirius' turn to look incredulous. "It worked?" He repeated, "How? Nothing happened."  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black is very right and that is why plan worked." Said Dobby complacently.  
  
"I'm confused." Said Sirius slowly. "Could you please explain it to me?"  
  
"Very simple." Beamed Dobby proudly. "Dobby start tour at other side of the prison. Dobby know that by the time we get to your room it be late and Quartermaster will have locked up for the night."  
  
"You mean he wasn't gone?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, yeah he was." Dobby replied. "He make supply run every night. Warden should have known that but Dobby guess he forgot. This is even better than Dobby hope for. Now Dobby get carpet back, then change it with another one and hide magic carpet. Maybe Dobby can get them to give it to me since it is kinda worn out and will probably be thrown away anyway."  
  
"That's fine." Sirius told him, "But whatever you do, don't draw any attention to that carpet or give them any reason to inspect it. I know your friend said it's just a rug when it's off but all magical objects that I know of give off some kind of energy. We may have just been lucky that the dementors were not as through as they could have been. Just be careful. It would be better to have it burned than for them to find out what it really is."  
  
"Dobby be careful you betcha." Said the elf.  
  
"We're coming up on the coast." Sirius observed, "We need to get higher and slow down."  
  
"What for we need slow down." Inquired Dobby.  
  
"Because Pig has to guide us to Mooney's place." Sirius told him.  
  
"Pig know the way?" Dobby blinked, "How?"  
  
"He's an owl." Said Sirius patiently. "Owls have the ability to find people wherever they are. Harry's owl Hedwig could find me wherever I was and let me tell you, I was in some pretty out of the way places. I don't think Pig will have any trouble getting us to Mooney. Right?" He asked Pig.  
  
Pig hooted and did another flip.  
  
The carpet ascended to above cloud level and they slowed enough to allow Pig to fly in front of the carpet to be their guide. Sirius felt some frustration because the tiny owl could not fly very fast. After about another hour Pig began to descend.  
  
"This is it." Said Sirius to Dobby, "We're almost there."  
  
They broke out of the clouds as Pig led them into a valley and landed in front of Lupin's thatched roof cottage. Sirius went up to the door and knocked. A light came on in the house and they heard the shuffling of feet. A moment later the door opened and Lupin looked at them all in stunned surprise.  
  
"Padfoot? PADFOOT!" Lupin exclaimed. "How did you escape and how did you get here?"  
  
"All in good time Remus." Sirius replied, "But right now we don't have time to go into it. These are my friends Pig and Dobby." Indicating the owl and the Elf.  
  
To Dobby and Pig he said, "May I present my good friend, Remus Lupin aka Mooney."  
  
"You came here on a flying carpet?" Lupin observed, "How ingenious. How did you come by this? They are not easy to get in this part of the world."  
  
"Well we can't admire it too much because I must send Dobby back with it." Said Sirius. "We have to get it back before anyone knows we are gone so Dobby is in the clear."  
  
"I trust you will explain all that to me." Said Lupin. "Well do what you must then we will get you inside."  
  
Sirius turned to Dobby and Pig. "You two know what to do." He told them. "Dobby, have Pig ride with you and just go in the direction he is looking. He will get you back to Azkaban. Then send him back here. When you start getting close, remember to stay low to the ocean and as close to the wall as you can. All right? Get going."  
  
"Dobby sure hope he can work this thing." The Elf fretted.  
  
"Piece of cake." Sirius told him, "All you have to do is think about what you want it to do and the carpet will respond."  
  
"Dobby got a bad feeling about this." Dobby whimpered, "Okay," He said climbing on the carpet, "Here we GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Dobby and Pig took off into the night.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dawn was just starting to break as Dobby and Pig approached the prison. They came in as low as they could just as Sirius instructed them. They flew toward the east wall and did a vertical climb to the cell window. Pig got off the carpet and climbed onto the ledge and held the carpet in his beak as Dobby apparated into the cell. Dobby climbed up to the window and pulled the carpet through the bars and put it back onto the floor.  
  
"Okay, Pig." Said Dobby. "Your job here is done. See you back at Hogwarts."  
  
Pig gave Dobby a farewell hoot and took off over the ocean.  
  
"One more thing left to do." Dobby thought to himself as he disapparated.  
  
Presently Dobby was plodding through the passageways of the prison with a rug over his shoulder. As he approached Sirius' cell he saw the door was open. There was an Azkaban Wizard and two dementors inside. Dobby went up to the door.  
  
The wizard saw him and barked. "Elf, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Warden tell Dobby last evening to change this rug." Said Dobby innocently. "So Dobby come here to do that."  
  
"Go ahead." The wizard told him. "We seem to have a problem accounting for this prisoner, but he must be here someplace. Don't these twits know that we need to be informed whenever a prisoner is moved from his cell for any reason?"  
  
"Maybe he go to sick call." Dobby offered. "He didn't look so good last evening."  
  
"Could be." The wizard said thoughtfully. To the dementors he said, "Well, he's not here. Let's check out the other usual places he could be."  
  
Dobby rolled up the old carpet and placed the new one in the cell. It struck him that the wizard seemed very unconcerned that Sirius was not there. "Of course he not concerned." Dobby thought to himself. "You are not supposed to be able to escape from Azkaban. It's impossible."  
  
Whistling softly, Dobby disappeared down the passageway.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Minister of Magic was awakened by Albus Dumbledore's face in his fireplace.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" He asked, "Is he away?"  
  
"Yes, Minister." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"And we can keep tabs on where he is through the wand?" Fudge inquired.  
  
"It's all working faultlessly." Dumbledore reassured him.  
  
"Very well Albus." Said Fudge, "I'll tell the team to stand by." 


	16. In the Midnight Hour

Author's Note; I debated whether to put this at the beginning or the end of the chapter and in fact whether to include it in at all. Anyway here goes:  
  
The following chapters in this fiction will feature the character of Severus Snape. After this and subsequent chapters were looked over by my associate, it was observed that in their words, the Snape character was "nicer" than they would have expected him to be. I would not put it exactly that way although some might just call it semantics. I prefer to call him "Less Angry." My Snape character is portrayed more as a very talented, semi- arrogant, wise guy with something of a mean streak, that feels somewhat under appreciated as opposed to the wicked, evil, mean and nasty Snape that Ms. Rowling renders. I don't do those types of characters real well because I find it difficult to maintain the persona.  
  
By and large, I don't think you will find him changed all that much. Just lightened up some.  
  
I apologize if this has been a distraction. Anyway on we go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 In the Midnight Hour  
  
Sirius and Lupin watched as Dobby and Pig flew the carpet, a little unsteadily, out of sight.  
  
"Do you trust that Elf to get the carpet back where it belongs?" Lupin inquired. "I'd be worried about him getting back at all."  
  
"Pig won't let him get lost." Sirius replied. "And as Elves go, Dobby is about as sharp as they come."  
  
"I don't find that very reassuring." Lupin shuddered, "Still, an elf is an interesting choice for an accomplice."  
  
"It's not like choice had much to do with it." Said Sirius. "He came to me. Apparated right into my cell, which I thought you could not do especially in Azkaban. All he said was that Elf magic was different."  
  
"That is true." Lupin acknowledged. "Research has been going on for hundreds of years trying to understand how Elves can do the things they do. I don't believe that anyone has found the answer as yet. But surely he is not working alone is he?"  
  
"No way." Said Sirius. "He provided me with the carpet and this wand." He pulled it out and Lupin examined it closely. He looked up amazed.  
  
"Extraordinary." He breathed. "This is almost a work of art. No Elf could have done this. Only an experienced wand maker could produce something of this precision and quality." He gave it a wave and turned a small rock into gold easily. "Fully functional as well, very well thought-out."  
  
"I agree." Said Sirius. "Now the only question is who. Dobby would not say and if he was sworn to secrecy, he would not tell even under torture, so I didn't push it with him."  
  
"What about the carpet?" Inquired Lupin.  
  
"Dobby brought that too." Sirius answered. "Turns out I arrived at just the right time. This group of well meaning, but seriously misinformed, women wanted to make things more comfortable for the 'patrons' of Azkaban. Their first action was to put rugs in the cells and someone took advantage of that to have Dobby plant a flying carpet. We almost got it taken from us but for Dobby's idea of leading them on a wild goose chase until it was too late to do anything about it until in the morning. Pretty clever actually. The only other thing I don't understand was how the potion got put into my pocket."  
  
"Potion, what potion?" Inquired Lupin.  
  
"I was taken to the Warden's office and met with him, Fudge and Professor Dumbledore. When I was back in my cell I found it in my pocket. The note attached said it was to help ward off the effects of the dementors. I asked Dobby about it but he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about."  
  
"Did it work?" Asked Lupin.  
  
"Seemed to." Sirius replied. "Before, anytime I was near a dementor I could feel the energy being drained out of me, but after taking that potion, I didn't feel a thing."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"Apparently, Albus wanted to use me to track down the rumors of Peter Petigrew being a multiple Animagus." Said Sirius, "But Fudge put a big veto on that."  
  
"Multiple Animagus!" Lupin exclaimed, "Impossible, especially for him! He could barely handle becoming a rat."  
  
"It's not impossible." Sirius told him. "It can be done."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" said Lupin skeptically. "People have been trying for centuries and it has never been accomplished."  
  
"It has now." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Don't tell me that you..." Lupin started, flabbergasted.  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded.  
  
"How? When?"  
  
As Sirius was about to answer there was a knock at the door.  
  
"You expecting somebody?" Said Sirius anxiously.  
  
Lupin glanced at the calendar. "Actually, yes." He said. "Let me see who it is but I think I know. I just was not expecting him this late. Go in the other room while I make sure."  
  
Sirius crossed to the next room while Lupin went to the door. When he was sure Sirius was out of sight, he opened it.  
  
"Well." Lupin exclaimed. "I was expecting you but not this late. What bring you here at this hour?"  
  
"I came to bring you this." Said a somewhat familiar voice that Sirius tried desperately to place. "And to bring you my answer on the other matter that I promised to consider."  
  
Suddenly it came to him. The voice belonged to Severus Snape. Sirius felt a cold chill go up his spine. It was known that Snape was a former Deatheater. He still bore the mark. Lupin was trusting him? This was more than Sirius had bargained for. They stepped into the house. Sirius stayed hidden. Snape gave Lupin another smoking flask of potion. Lupin took it and drank it without hesitation. Snape spoke again.  
  
"This is the final formula." He pronounced.  
  
"Severus." Lupin said. "Do you mean that this is the permanent cure?"  
  
"I won't bore you with the details." Said Snape. "But I have every reason to believe that this potion has approximately a ninety six point four percent chance of success. Again, I can't be completely sure until I see the results for myself, but the research has been most encouraging and all tests have been positive"  
  
"Severus." Said Lupin admiringly. "You are a miracle worker."  
  
"A miracle?" Said Snape, "That's yet to come."  
  
"And the other matter?" Said Lupin expectantly.  
  
"I have given that a great deal of thought." Said Snape. "I have thought of many reasons not to get involved in Mr. Black's affairs. However the events of two years ago cannot help but give me pause."  
  
"You saw it for yourself." Lupin pointed out.  
  
"At the time in question, my cognitive faculties were not exactly one hundred percent." Replied Snape. "Especially since the spirited Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had rendered me unconscious at the time you forced the rat into his human form." (See Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)  
  
"An unfortunate accident." Said Lupin. "A double shot of the Expelliarmis Spell can be somewhat overpowering. And one, in light of the circumstances, that I hope you will not hold against them. They were only attempting to protect Sirius and did not understand the situation."  
  
"I am not .." Began Snape then stopped, staring. Sirius had emerged from the next room. "You!" Said Snape abruptly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Severus." Said Sirius calmly. "Nice to see you, too."  
  
"I reiterate." Snape insisted. "Remus, when you mentioned helping him, I somehow did not think it would involve aiding and abetting an escaped convict. Now he has apparently escaped yet again and if we are found with him, we face Azkaban as well."  
  
"He has a point, Sirius." Mused Lupin. "If you are to be caught again, the absolute best you could hope for is isolation in the Azkaban dungeon where your survival would probably be only a matter of months if not weeks. That is, assuming you are not executed on the spot."  
  
"Look." Said Sirius firmly. "Someone has gone to a lot of time and trouble to get me out of jail. I think it is to give me the chance to clear my name and bring the real perpetrator to justice and I plan to do exactly that. Alone if necessary."  
  
"Don't be an idiot." Snape snapped. "You couldn't possibly go up against You-Know-Who and the Deatheaters by yourself."  
  
"Who says that is my quarry?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"You are as ignorant as some of my students." Snape smirked. "Do you think I know nothing? I am aware that Peter Petigrew is the one you seek. I am also aware that he is in the service of the Dark Lord, which makes it stand to reason that they would be surrounded by the Deatheaters. How am I doing so far?"  
  
"Not bad." Sirius admitted.  
  
"Sirius." Snape thundered, "If you think I'm going to accompany you on such a foolhardy quest against such overwhelming odds, pitting our ragtag band against the power of Lord Voldemort and his ilk, not to mention there is a very real possibility we would encounter the ministry, well you would be absolutely right."  
  
"Severus." Said Lupin slowly, "Am I to understand that you accept the challenge?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Said Snape irritably waving his hand. "Now tell me how we are going to find them before I change my mind."  
  
"Well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet." Said Sirius, "I was hoping someone might have some contacts for us to follow."  
  
"I haven't lately." Said Snape. "I've had no word in the last two years."  
  
"Well that aside," Said Lupin quickly, "What was that you were saying about being a multiple animagus."  
  
Snape choked. "Out of the question!" He sputtered. "It has been tried and it can't be done."  
  
"No?" Said Sirius "Watch." He first assumed the shape of his black dog form.  
  
"Fine." Said Snape sarcastically. "Everybody knows you can do that. I hope there is more to this because so far, I'm not impressed."  
  
As if to answer, as Snape and Lupin watched in amazement, the black dog shimmered and shrank into the form of a small owl. Sirius flew around the room and alighted on the back of a chair. Snape and Lupin exchanged looks.  
  
"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed it." Lupin stammered shaking his head.  
  
"I'm still not sure I do." Said Snape.  
  
Sirius assumed his human form again. "Well here's something that might convince you." He said.  
  
The other two looked at him expectantly as he spoke.  
  
"I know where Petigrew and Voldemort are." 


	17. Start Me Up

Chapter 17 Start Me Up  
  
Snape and Lupin exchanged incredulous glances.  
  
"Sorry if I missed something." Said Lupin, "But didn't you just say not a moment ago that you DIDN'T know how to find Messrs. Petigrew and Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Sirius, "That's right. I did."  
  
"And now you are telling us that you DO know where they are?" Said Snape.  
  
"Yes." Replied Sirius, "Well, I don't know exactly where they are, but I know how to get to where they are."  
  
Snape sat down shaking his head. "Sirius." He began, "This would be much easier if you would start making some sense. I don't suppose you would care to enlighten us as to how you received this revelation?"  
  
"Not at all, if I can do it without making a total fool of myself." Said Sirius. "First, what did I just do?"  
  
"I didn't realize this was going to be a game of twenty questions." Barked Snape, "But, for now, I will humor you. You became your animagus forms."  
  
"Which were..?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"Oh, very well." Groaned Snape wearily, "A dog and an owl."  
  
"Exactly." Said Sirius triumphantly.  
  
"Sorry," Said Lupin, "But what does the dog have to do with..?"  
  
"Forget the dog." Sirius interrupted. "What else was there?"  
  
"An owl." Said Snape, "So?"  
  
"And what do owls do?" Sirius pressed further.  
  
"By the beard of Merlin." Lupin exclaimed as what Sirius was trying to express dawned on him. "Owls are messengers. Owls can find people wherever they are."  
  
Sirius smiled broadly.  
  
Snape looked at Sirius skeptically. "You mean to tell me," He began, "That when you are in the owl form..."  
  
"I have the owl's ability to find people." Sirius finished. "All I have to do is think about the person I wish to find and directions to their location just pop into my head. When I was just in the owl form, I was thinking about Petigrew and Voldemort. When I did that, where they were just sort of came to me."  
  
"How does it happen?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Sirius. "All I know is that it does."  
  
"Someday." Said Snape, "You must teach me that."  
  
"I have tried, Severus." Sirius replied jokingly.  
  
"So." Interjected Lupin. "What is the plan and when do we go?"  
  
"Can't do much now." Sirius remarked. "It will be light in a few minutes. I suggest we get some rest and then get things together. How about tonight?"  
  
"Done." Said Lupin and held out his hand. "To our quest." He intoned.  
  
Sirius clasped Lupin's outstretched hand and looked at Snape. "How about it, Severus." He inquired. "Are you with us?"  
  
Snape looked from one to the other. "You are both fools." He growled, "To attempt this is not very far removed from insanity. Therefore, you are going to need someone in your midst that knows what they are doing." He put his hand on top of theirs. "Besides." He went on, "I have something of a score of my own to settle with the Deatheaters. Yes, I am with you."  
  
"We are going to need weapons." Said Sirius.  
  
"I must return to Hogwarts." Said Snape. "I have a few things there that might prove useful. I will return this afternoon. Meanwhile, I suggest that you two get some rest."  
  
"Good idea." Yawned Sirius. "It has been a long last few days and it looks as though the next few aren't going to be any better. See you this afternoon, Severus."  
  
Snape got up and went to the door. "I will return presently." He said and left.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. "Do you think we can trust him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Lupin responded. "If he is as sincere as I hope he is, his talents could prove very useful. There is no one better with potions and he waves a wand with the best. His Dark Arts skills are also quite underrated. He would be a formidable ally."  
  
"I hope you are right." Sirius responded. "We do need all the help we can get. I'd hate to have to kill him."  
  
"I seriously doubt it would come to that." Said Lupin. "Severus has done much to help me with the Curse of the Werewolf. Why would he do that if he wished us ill? You heard him yourself. This potion is supposed to be the cure. I can't believe anyone who would go to such extraordinary lengths would turn on us."  
  
"You make some good points." Sirius admitted, "But I'm still going to keep my eye on him."  
  
"You have to do what you feel you must, of course." Said Lupin, "But for now, let's get some rest."  
  
"I'm for that." Sirius yawned again. "See you in the morning."  
  
Lupin took Sirius to a small bedroom where he could sleep. But Sirius could not sleep. Maybe it was the anxiousness of their impending journey, or maybe it was just so long since he had a proper night's sleep in a proper bed he had forgotten what it was like. No that wasn't it. He got up and paced the floor. Then he had an idea. He became the dog and then the owl. There it was. Incredibly, whenever he thought of someone, directions to their whereabouts came into his thoughts too. Harry, Ron, Snape, Petigrew, Voldemort, anyone. The thoughts were somewhat overwhelming. It was going to be a challenge to stay focused. Sirius changed back to his human form and lay down. This time he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sirius awoke to bright sunlight streaming in his window. A soft breeze was blowing and, somewhere, birds were singing. He opened his eyes, sat up and looked out the window. Lupin was in a small paddock tending to two winged creatures one of whom Sirius recognized at once. His heart skipped a beat. So Beaky had made it safely after all. Messages from friends not withstanding, it was good to see his old friend in the feathers once more. Sirius got up and hurried out to the paddock calling to Buckbeak.  
  
At the sound of his name from a familiar voice, Buckbeak's great head swiveled around and the fierce orange eyes found Sirius. He reared slightly and danced in a circle. Then, not able to contain himself, ran toward his master knocking Sirius to the ground.  
  
"Whoa, big guy." Said Sirius as Buckbeak nuzzled him. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"Interesting reaction." Chuckled Lupin.  
  
"There is a sort of unwritten rule about Hippogriffs." Sirius laughed trying to get up as Buckbeak knocked him down again. "Don't make them too happy to see you if you can't handle their affections. Okay, boy. Okay." Sirius pleaded as Buckbeak finally let him up.  
  
Looking over to Midnight, Sirius let out a low whistle. "You must be Midnight. I've heard about you. I hear you have some special abilities."  
  
"Oh yes." Said Lupin. "Observe. Absensia."  
  
Midnight vanished.  
  
"How do you like that." Sirius exclaimed. "I've heard of Thestrals but this is the first time I've ever seen one much less ridden one. How do you get him back?"  
  
"Animis." Said Lupin. Midnight reappeared. "He belongs to Reubus Hagrid at Hogwarts. So, I'm sure he would like to have Midnight back in one piece if possible."  
  
"How about someone riding him while he is invisible?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Invisible as well." Lupin replied.  
  
"Have you ridden him?" Sirius inquired eagerly, "What's it like?"  
  
"Probably somewhat like riding the Hippogriff." Said Lupin, "But when he's invisible, well, as they say in the Colonies 'It's a blast.'"  
  
"No doubt it is." Said a third voice. Severus Snape was walking toward them clutching a leather pouch that was stuffed a full as he could get it.  
  
"Severus." Cried Lupin. "My word, we are coming prepared aren't we?"  
  
"I have brought several potions of my own design that may be of help to us." Said Snape, "As well as some spare wands and a few playthings to make life miserable for one's opponents. I take it these are our transport?"  
  
"These are your transport." Corrected Sirius. "I'll lead us in my owl form since I know the way. Remus, you should probably ride Buckbeak since he has most recently been in your care. Severus, you have the pleasure of riding our Thestral, Midnight."  
  
Snape looked at Midnight in awe. "The pleasure is most definitely mine." He said.  
  
"Okay." Said Sirius lets get this show on the road."  
  
As they were packing their things onto Midnight and Buckbeak, it occurred to Sirius that Snape was acting more than somewhat reserved.  
  
"Severus." He asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Replied Snape. "I do have a concern though."  
  
"Only one?" Sirius joked, "What is it?"  
  
"You realize, of course." Snape remarked, "That we will most likely be facing every forbidden curse known to wizardry."  
  
"Realize it?" Sirius shot back. "My dear Severus. I'm absolutely counting on it." 


	18. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Chapter 18 Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
  
Evening was falling rapidly as Sirius, Lupin and Snape made their final preparations. The clouds overhead were beginning to thicken, much to Sirius' delight. The dark skies would give them an extra measure of cover. They checked and rechecked their equipment. Snape was reluctant to reveal everything he had brought with him. He would only say that he would prefer not to be responsible for someone's injury due to unfamiliarity with his devices.  
  
"When we get where we are going, I will brief you on their operation and effects." He promised.  
  
"All right." Sirius ordered, "Let's mount up."  
  
Snape climbed aboard Midnight and Lupin on Buckbeak. Sirius changed into the dog and then into the owl.  
  
"You are sure you know where you are going, don't you?" Snape jabbed. Sirius gave a disdaining hoot in response. "Just asking." Snape replied.  
  
They took off into the darkening skies. Sirius in the lead followed by Lupin and Snape astride the two winged mounts. They flew into the clouds to hide their approach. The large wings of the hippogriff and the Thestral were creating a backwash of air making it difficult for the small owl to maintain his attitude.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't try to fly from Azkaban to Mooney's house." Sirius thought to himself. "I probably never would have made it. Pig must be in a lot better condition than me to cover the distance he can. I'm going to have to work on that. My respect for Pig has just gone up a lot more than it was already. He's one tough little owl."  
  
They flew for about forty-five minutes when Sirius' built in directions told him to start descending.  
  
"Are we there?" Lupin called. Sirius gave a hoot over his shoulder.  
  
"Guess that means yes." He muttered to Snape.  
  
They came out of the clouds and at once saw the dim lights of, what appeared to be a medium sized, one story warehouse surrounded by thick woods with a narrow access road leading to it through the dense forest. They circled the structure silently, looking for sentries. They found a small clearing a short distance away and landed.  
  
Sirius changed back to human form and almost collapsed. Lupin and Snape ran to him and held him up.  
  
"Padfoot, are you all right." asked Lupin.  
  
"Yes, just give me a few minutes." Sirius gasped. "I must be out of shape. Between flying that distance and fighting the turbulence that Beaky and Midnight create, it takes a little something out of you."  
  
"Here." Offered Snape reaching into his bag of tricks and withdrawing a vial of glowing purple fluid. "Take this."  
  
"What is it?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Rejuvenation potion." Snape answered, "It'll make you feel like a million galleons."  
  
Sirius drank the potion and made a face. "That stuff is disgusting." He complained. "But it does work. I feel better already."  
  
"It's also good for removing rust from caldrons." Snape mused idly as Sirius almost choked.  
  
"How many sentries did you see?" Lupin interjected. "I believe I counted three."  
  
Sirius and Snape nodded in agreement. "Let's do a reconnaissance and make sure we did not miss anything." Sirius said. "I don't want to be wrong about this."  
  
The three made their way through the forest toward the clearing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
An alert was sounding in the Minister of Magic's office.  
  
"Sir," reported an aide. "We have just received word that the wand we are tracking is on the move."  
  
"Is it still moving?" Asked Fudge.  
  
"No sir." Replied the aide. "They have stopped in this area." He took out a map and indicated a section of it.  
  
"Not much there." Fudge murmured. "That area is heavily wooded. It would make a good hideout. You are sure of the coordinates?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the aide. "They have been double confirmed."  
  
"Very well." Commanded Fudge. "Send in the team."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sirius, Lupin and Snape crept quietly around the perimeter of the building staying out of sight in the woods. They confirmed that there were three sentries. There was one by the door of the building, one at the road where it entered the woods and the other on the side of the building opposite the door.  
  
"We have to take out those sentries." Sirius observed. "I'll take the one by the road. You two take the two nearest the building. All right? Move out."  
  
Sirius went toward the Deatheater guarding the road. Lupin and Snape hurried in the other direction.  
  
Lupin and Snape crept around to the side of the building opposite the door. They saw a Deatheater lounging carelessly against the side of the building, obviously bored silly. Who was going to bother them out here?  
  
"How far away from him do you reckon we are?" Lupin whispered.  
  
"I'd make it about fifteen meters." Snape grunted. "It will take some good shooting to get him and we will probably not get a second chance."  
  
"Observe." Said Lupin taking careful aim with his wand. "Stupefy!"  
  
A bright beam flashed from Lupin's wand hitting the Deatheater squarely in the chest. He froze into an immovable statue unable to move or speak. Lupin looked pleased with himself.  
  
"Not bad." Snape admitted grudgingly. "The next one is mine."  
  
They crept around to the other side of the building where another sentry, somewhat more alert, was posted at the entrance. Snape casually strolled out of the woods toward the Deatheater.  
  
"Snape." Hissed Lupin, "Are you mad? Get back here!"  
  
"Excuse me." Said Snape casually to the guard. "Do you have the time?"  
  
"What?" Exclaimed the guard. "Who are you. Show your identification."  
  
Snape rolled up his sleeve to display his Deatheater tattoo. The guard relaxed. "Thanks." He said. "Can't be too careful."  
  
"No, you can't." Snape agreed swinging a clenched fist from the ground. He connected right on the point of the Deatheaters chin. The guard's eyes went glassy and he crumpled to the ground. Snape stood over him rubbing his hand. Lupin came running out to help drag the disabled lookout into the woods.  
  
"Well." Lupin observed. "There is always the direct approach."  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was making his way toward the road at the entrance to the forest and the last sentry. Just as he thought he was about to come upon the guard's position he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Halt! Crucio!"  
  
At that instant the world exploded into intense white light and every nerve ending on Sirius' body felt like it was on fire. He had never felt such intense pain.  
  
"Cruciatus curse." He thought numbly. "..Have to stay focused." The pain was so severe he could not stand up. Sirius fell to his knees.  
  
An earsplitting screech invaded Sirius' pain fogged brain and just as suddenly, the torture vanished.  
  
"No, no!" Screamed the guard.  
  
Sirius struggled to his feet and shook his head to clear his mind. Buckbeak had come out of the forest and had the Deatheater gripped in his razor sharp talons.  
  
"He doesn't like people pointing things at me." Sirius calmly informed the Deatheater. Buckbeak shook him hard to make the guard drop his wand.  
  
"Please." The guard croaked. "Please. Don't let him kill me."  
  
"All right, Beaky." Said Sirius to the hippogriff. "Let him go."  
  
Buckbeak held the Deatheater inches away from his intense, orange eyes regarding him coldly. Buckbeak then casually flung him into the trunk of a nearby tree. The man slid to the ground and lay still. Sirius gave Buckbeak a disapproving look. Buckbeak's expression turned slightly embarrassed almost as if to say "Oops! Sorry. But not too much." Buckbeak took one last look at the Deatheater and snorted.  
  
"Good boy." Said Sirius patting Buckbeak on the head. "Understand, we are not going to kill anybody unless we absolutely must. Okay? Let's get back to base."  
  
Sirius and Buckbeak made their way back toward the clearing to meet Lupin and Snape. On their way they heard the whoosh of brooms. Flying over them they counted at least a dozen black clad figures riding state of the art stealth broomsticks. They watched as they landed in the woods on the other side of the building. Sirius and Buckbeak hurried back to their base. Lupin and Snape met them excitedly.  
  
"Did you see that?" Said Lupin breathlessly. "Who are those guys?"  
  
"Must be ministry." Sirius replied. "Who else could it be with hardware like that? I'll take Midnight and check it out."  
  
Sirius grabbed Midnight's bridle and climbed on his back. "Absensia." He commanded. The invisible horse and rider took off into the air. Sirius and Midnight flew around the edge of the clearing where the building stood and found the black clad men some little distance inside the woods. They seemed to be gathering equipment and pointing to deploy their forces. They returned to the clearing.  
  
"Well?" Said Snape.  
  
"It's ministry, I'd bet on it." Sirius said acidly. "That means we have to get inside before they do. If they go in blasting, something might happen to Petigrew and we must get him alive. Looks like they are going to move as soon as they get in position."  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Lupin.  
  
"We go in now." Replied Sirius resolutely. "The guards are down so there is nothing to stop us."  
  
"Other than what might be waiting for us inside." Snape pointed out.  
  
"We'll deal with that as it comes." Sirius retorted. "One thing at a time."  
  
They moved quietly through the forest to the edge of the clearing. When they saw all was clear they sprinted to the building. They crept up to the door and tried it. "Locked." Groaned Sirius.  
  
"What did you expect?" Snape snapped. "An engraved invitation? Here, allow me." He pointed his wand at the door and said "Alohomora."  
  
The lock sprang open and the three carefully entered the building. 


	19. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 19 Bad Moon Rising  
  
"Very well, Mr. Genius." Said Snape, "We are inside. Now what?"  
  
The three found themselves in a narrow hallway about five feet wide and thirty feet long. There was a door at the end of the hall as well as a door on either side about halfway down the length. They tried the first door they came to on the left side. It turned out to be a janitorial closet. The door on the opposite side of the hall was the entry to a small office that had quite obviously not been used in some time.  
  
"The door at the end of the hall must lead to the main area." Sirius remarked.  
  
"Are you sure they are here?" Snape hissed. "I don't hear any movement. It's way too quiet."  
  
"There could be a dozen reasons for that, Severus." Lupin pointed out. "They could be using a muting charm to surpress the sound of their activities."  
  
"Okay, if it makes you feel better let me check." Said Sirius. He went through the routine to become his owl form. He sat on the desk and concentrated for a minute, then he became human again.  
  
"He's here." Sirius confirmed. "I can feel it."  
  
"Do you know how many others there might be?" Asked Lupin.  
  
"I can only focus on one person at a time." Sirius replied, "And I have to know who it is I need to find. We are just going to have to take our chances."  
  
"I feel so much better." Snape groused.  
  
"We are not going to accomplish much sitting here." Said Sirius. "Let's check out the door at the end of the hall."  
  
They moved out of the office and down the hall toward the door. Before they reached it Snape waved Sirius and Lupin back.  
  
"Let me go first." He said taking a glass globe filled with a milky substance from his bag. He also took out three crudely made pairs of glasses. They were not much more than wire connecting a roughly cut pair of crystalline lenses. "Put these on." Snape urged.  
  
Sirius and Lupin did as Snape requested. Snape carefully went to the door and gave the knob a turn. He pulled and the door opened a crack. Snape slowly opened the door further and looked out. He turned and waved to the others to join him. They found themselves in an alcove just off the main space of the warehouse. There were boxes stacked up in front of the alcove, effectively hiding them from view. Looking out into the room they saw a number of Deatheaters engaged in various tasks. A scattering of torches dimly lighted the room. Sirius' attention was drawn to what looked like an altar at one end of the room and the man busying himself at it.  
  
It was Peter Petigrew.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside the warehouse the ministry team had finished their sweep of the area.  
  
"What have you found Lieutenant?" Asked the team leader.  
  
"Sir." Said the Lieutenant. "We found three disabled men that we are assuming to be sentries. Two were knocked unconscious and the other was stupified."  
  
"That means someone else is here." The team leader deduced. "Did you find anything else?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Replied the Lieutenant. "In a clearing on the other side of the building there is evidence of activity."  
  
"Deatheater activity?" Inquired the leader.  
  
"We don't think so, sir." The Lieutenant went on. "We found a winged horse and a hippogriff standing guard over the camp. They won't let us near it, sir."  
  
The team leader frowned.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it might be, sir?" Said the Lieutenant.  
  
"When I was briefed, I was told we might encounter Sirius Black and possibly some associates." The team leader mused.  
  
"Sirius Black? The escaped murderer?" The Lieutenant gasped. "Should I give the order to be on the lookout for him, sir?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant." The team leader ordered. "We are under specific orders to engage the Dark Lord and the Deatheaters. No mention was made of the erstwhile Mr. Black. Your orders are, if you encounter Sirius Black or any of his comrades you are not, repeat not, to engage them unless they give you cause to do so. Even then you are to use restraint. Is that clear?"  
  
Perfectly clear, sir." The Lieutenant acknowledged.  
  
"Very good. Let's move out!" The team leader commanded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sirius, Snape and Lupin continued to watch the Deatheater activity.  
  
"How many do you think there are?" Sirius hissed to Lupin.  
  
"I'd say about twenty." Lupin guessed. "Give or take about five."  
  
"Wonderful." Snape griped, "Seven or eight to one? Puts the odds slightly in our favor, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Hey!" Said a voice to their right. "Who are you three and why are you sneaking around instead of preparing for the Dark Lord's arrival." His comments were heard by other Deatheaters. It looked like they had been caught.  
  
Lupin wheeled around. In one motion he produced his wand and fired at the same time saying "Stupefy!" The Deatheater froze on the spot, but the light produced from the shot attracted the attention of the others. The room erupted in a hail of magical fire. Snape immediately flung the glass globe, shattering it on the floor. The room began to fill with white vapor.  
  
"Ethereal mist!" He called to Sirius and Lupin. "With those glasses I gave you, we can see in it. They can't."  
  
Sirius quickly became the dog form and franticly searched the room. Where was Petigrew? He had vanished in the commotion. Sirius ran up to the altar where he had last seen Peter and began searching again. There he was, hiding in his rat form behind another stack of boxes. Petigrew saw the black dog and yelped, scrambling to get away. He stumbled and could not run with any speed with only three good legs. Sirius caught him in seconds. He took the struggling rat in his jaws and headed for the exit. Petigrew clawed with his good paw and bit as hard as he could. Sirius' jaws stayed clamped shut around the rat. "After getting hit with a Cruciatus curse you think your puny biting is going to make me drop you?" Sirius thought. "Dream on, Petigrew."  
  
Sirius exited the building just as the ministry team was about to move in. He dropped the rat and at the same time put a large paw on it to prevent his escape. He then assumed human form with the besieged rat still in his hand. He went up to the first wizard he saw.  
  
"Who's in charge here?" Sirius barked. The wizard pointed to another wizard approaching them.  
  
"I'm Major Norton. Leader of this team." He said, "Am I correct in assuming you are Sirius Black?"  
  
"You are indeed, Major." Sirius replied. "I don't have time to explain. Can you confine this rat so that he cannot escape?"  
  
Norton took the rat. "Don't worry Mr. Black." Norton told him. "If this is who I think it is, he's going nowhere but Azkaban. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Major." Said Sirius. "I suspect things are going to get pretty hot very shortly, but I want you to hold your team for two minutes. I'm going back in to get Lupin and Snape."  
  
There was a loud bang from inside the warehouse. "Sounds like something or someone just apparated in there." Norton shouted. "Very well, Mr. Black. You have your two minutes, starting now. I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
"So do I, Major." Said Sirius as he assumed the dog form again and ran to the door.  
  
Inside the warehouse Sirius found Snape picking off Deatheaters.  
  
"How are we doing?" Sirius shouted over the din.  
  
"I've stupified four." Snape shouted back. "Remus got at least three more. In this mist, if we keep moving, they won't know where the next bolt is coming from."  
  
Lupin was desperately fighting off two Deatheaters. He ducked one bolt and Stupified one Deatheater. Then he picked up a box and threw it at the other, bouncing it off his head.  
  
"My mistake." Said Snape, "Make his count five."  
  
Two more Deatheaters charged Sirius and Snape from out of the mist. Snape pulled what looked like a glass plate about six inches square from his bag and flung it at them. As it flew the plate got larger and enveloped both men, picking them up and driving them into the wall. The plate shattered and both Deatheaters lay dazed.  
  
"Guess that wrapped them up." Smirked Snape.  
  
"Severus, that was really bad." Sirius groaned. "Don't quit your day job."  
  
Suddenly there was quiet as a ghostly form began to materialize on the altar. At the same time the mist in the room began to clear. Voldemort was apparently making his arrival.  
  
"What was the bang?" Sirius called to Snape.  
  
"You know our favorite Dark Lord." Snape called back "He loves to make an entrance. Just some fireworks to announce his arrival."  
  
Voldemort was now fully formed. "So, Sirius Black." He roared. "You would challenge me? Then you will feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You want wrath? I'll give you wrath." Sirius exclaimed pointing his wand at the ceiling. "Reducto!" he cried. A blinding bolt from his wand blasted a large hole in the ceiling of the warehouse. The clouds thinned and then dissipated leaving the full moon hanging in the sky, pouring its light through the great hole.  
  
"You weak fool." Roared Voldemort again. "I have no idea what you wish to accomplish with such a pathetic attempt."  
  
Snape raised his wand. "Expelliarmus." Cried Voldemort. Snape was picked up and thrown against the wall where he lay stunned. Another beam shot from Sirius' wand.  
  
"You cannot win." Voldemort thundered. "I permit your wretched attempts only to show how powerless you are. You and your feeble compatriots."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Sirius retorted. "Look!"  
  
Lupin was in the middle of the moonlight on his knees. He seemed to be shaking. The hair on his hands, feet and face was getting longer and shaggier. His fingernails and toenails lengthened into claws. His face became longer and his mouth filled with long sharp teeth. His body became bigger and more powerful. He was becoming a werewolf.  
  
The transformation was now complete. The werewolf stood up and took in the scene around him. With a mighty roar he advanced on Voldemort.  
  
"Stop him." Voldemort ordered.  
  
At once three bolts flashed from Deatheater wands all with the same incantation. "Crucio!"  
  
The werewolf stopped in midstep and gave an incensed snarl. It grabbed the closest Deatheater by the throat and threw him crashing into the wall. It then picked up the other two at once tossing one through a window and slamming the other at Voldemort's feet on the altar. Still the werewolf advanced.  
  
"So, werewolf." Intoned Voldemort, "You wish to match power with me? Then prepare to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
"The killing curse." Thought Sirius, "For Mooney's sake, I sure hope I'm right about this."  
  
A green bolt flashed from the end of Voldemort's wand striking the chest of the enraged werewolf. It bathed it in a green glow for a moment and then dissipated. The werewolf staggered under the impact and then continued its advance.  
  
Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes. "This is impossible." He screamed. Then again he incantated "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Once more the werewolf seemed to absorb the blast, staggering for only a moment. Voldemort tried once again "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The werewolf was now almost within reach of Voldemort. Its eyes were glowing red with fury and its paws were stretched out to grab the Dark Lord.  
  
"I don't know how you did this, Sirius Black." Voldemort roared again. "But you have not seen the last of Lord Voldemort. I'LL BE BACK!!!"  
  
With that, Voldemort disapparated in a terrific explosion. 


	20. All Shook Up

Chapter 20 All Shook Up  
  
Sirius awoke in a hospital bed with a splitting headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Severus Snape was in the bed to his right and Remus Lupin was in the one to his left. Seated in a chair beside him was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Lie still." Said Dumbledore when Sirius tried to sit up. "You three have been through a rather difficult time."  
  
"Pettigrew?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In custody." Dumbledore smiled, "And from what I hear, he is, as I believe the colloquial expression goes, singing like a canary. He has admitted handing James and Lilly Potter to Voldemort and has taken responsibility for the killing of the Muggles on the street."  
  
"What about the Deatheaters?"  
  
"They, along with Voldemort scattered when faced with a full elite wizard team along with a full grown werewolf." Said Dumbledore, "Voldemort, unfortunately eluded us but we managed to capture several of the Deatheaters including one Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy!" Sirius' eyes gleamed, "I'll bet the ministry loved that."  
  
"Prosecuting him may be difficult." Dumbledore said sadly. "He swears that he had nothing to do with any attempt to injure you, Severus or Remus. In fact he claims he was trying to stop the Deatheaters from harming you."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a groan from the bed on Sirius' right. Snape was waking up.  
  
"Good morning, Severus." Said Dumbledore. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like the floor of a kennel." Snape groaned. "Well Sirius, was it all worth it?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore says that Voldemort escaped but Peter Petigrew and several Deatheaters were captured, so I'd say things worked in our favor." Said Sirius. Then another thought occurred to him. "Professor Dumbledore, if Peter confessed, does that mean..?"  
  
"I believe I'll let the answer to that question come from someone more official." Said Dumbledore smiling. The door burst open and in came Cornelius Fudge. He hurried to Sirius' bedside.  
  
"Well done, my boy. Well done." Said Fudge as he pumped Sirius' hand. "I'd like to give you the Order of Merlin for this. I can't of course, since your involvement in all this never officially took place but I want you to know I would if I could. With Petigrew captured and the Deatheaters scattered, we have put a huge dent in Voldemort's organization and cleared your name in the process. Of course I knew all along that you were innocent. Your name has been officially cleared and your record expunged."  
  
"You knew?" Sirius blinked. "Then all that fuss and fireworks you made at Azkaban was an act?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Fudge. "Your escape was aided by myself and Professor Dumbledore with no small assistance from his Elf Dobby, who I might add was absolutely superb. My involvement could not be made known however in case something went wrong."  
  
"Why were you helping me?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"The ministry did not know the whereabouts of the Dark Lord." Fudge explained. "And following owls can be a bit cumbersome. When you were recaptured, it occurred to us that you might be the key to unraveling his organization. We threw you the red herring of Petigrew being a multiple animagus to inspire you to do it yourself. We further were hoping that you would use the small owl as your model form and thus you would aquire his directional abilities."  
  
That's a lot of 'ifs.'" Sirius commented.  
  
"Admittedly, yes." Confessed Fudge. "Frankly, I'm amazed it worked as well as it did. But work it did. You led us right were we needed to be."  
  
"What if I had not followed that path?" Sirius thought out loud. "What if I had tried something else?"  
  
"Then your escape, in all likelihood would not have succeeded." Said Fudge. "And we would have smuggled that equipment into Azkaban for nothing. It would do you little good inside the prison. Only when you were out would it be useful."  
  
"You two set up the wand and the carpet?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"Actually the carpet belongs to Hagrid." Said Dumbledore laughing. "Another of his card game conquests. When he offered it to me, I saw an opportunity to get an innocent man out of prison and at the same time smash the Dark Lord's organization and Minister Fudge agreed. I made a small detour to Olivander's and had the chopstick wand made. Bamboo, eight and one half inches, with the core being a whisker from a Chinese Fireball dragon. Fitting, don't you think? It also included a small tracking device so we could keep tabs on you and move the team in to assist you. Incidentally, you may be interested to know that Dobby is one of my Hogwarts House Elves. When it was learned that I would be visiting Azkaban, Warden Cromwell asked if I could spare an Elf for a short time. I outlined my thoughts to Dobby and he agreed to help provide you with the necessary accoutrements. He, the carpet and Pig are now back at Hogwarts."  
  
"So did he plant the potion on me?"  
  
"That was something that I would not ask Dobby to do." Dumbledore explained. "Too much could go wrong and if he were to be caught with a vial of potion, the consequences would be severe. I did not wish to suffer the loss of my Elf because he was merely following my instructions. So I'm afraid that I must take the blame, or credit if you will, for that little parlor trick. When we embraced in Cromwell's office, I took the opportunity to slip it into your pocket."  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand." Said Snape. "Why did Remus transform into a werewolf? I was sure my potion worked. I had tested and retested it. It could not have failed."  
  
"It didn't." Said Sirius. "I caused the clouds to part and the moon to come out when I blasted that hole in the roof. I also did a transfiguration spell on Remus turning him into a werewolf. You said the potion had a ninety six point four percent chance of working. That other three point six percent was all I needed. I knew the wizard team was close and the presence of a werewolf shocked the Deatheaters and Voldemort enough to disorient them till the reinforcements got there."  
  
"But they hit him with a Cruciatus curse." Countered Snape. "Are you telling me that werewolves feel no pain?"  
  
"Oh, they feel it all right." Said Sirius, "But instead of disabling them, it only makes them madder. Nothing like having an infuriated werewolf on your side."  
  
"Then what about the killing curse?" Snape insisted. "Remus was hit by that at least three times and it barely slowed him down. How could that not have affected him?"  
  
"Come on, Severus." Prodded Sirius. "The answer to that is easier than the last question. This isn't racing broomstick design. Think, man. What is the only thing that can kill a werewolf?"  
  
Snape groaned and slapped his forehead. "Of course." He remarked, "How could I be so blind. Everybody knows that. Silver bullets."  
  
"That's right." Said Sirius. "And because of that, the killing curse is ineffective on werewolves. Voldemort is so blinded with arrogance and power he thinks he can do anything by sheer force. Well, he found out last night that it doesn't always work that way. He believed the killing curse was the answer to everything. He didn't take into account that there are exceptions to every rule. Remember when I told you that I was counting on them using forbidden curses? Now you know why."  
  
"We need men like you in the Auror corps." Said Fudge. "If you like I can make the arrangements."  
  
"Thanks, Minister." Said Sirius, "But I think I've had enough action for a while."  
  
"Well, consider it a standing offer." Said Fudge, "If you change your mind, just call."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Sirius replied.  
  
Fudge hurried toward the door. Then paused. "Oh, by the way Sirius." He said. "In light of your hippogriff's contribution to last night's operation, I have rescinded his execution order. Considering his current predicament, I don't believe Mr. Malfoy is in any position to object too strenuously. I trust that meets with your approval?"  
  
"Yes, sir, it does." Sirius grinned. "Thank you, minister."  
  
"No, thank YOU." Said Fudge. "The ministry owes you a great debt of gratitude. As such we are picking up the cost of your medical treatment; for all of you. Good luck to you. If I can ever be of assistance to you, do not hesitate to call."  
  
"I'll do that, sir." Replied Sirius. "Do you know where Beaky and the Thestral are now?"  
  
"Buckbeak and Midnight are at the Ministry Magical Creatures compound." Said Dumbledore. "I'll arrange to have them transported to Hogwarts where I'm sure Hagrid will be most delighted with their return."  
  
Sirius looked over at the other bed where Remus Lupin lay. He had not moved or made a sound while all this was going on. "Professor," Said Sirius slowly. "What is Remus' condition?"  
  
Just then a white-coated doctor entered the room. "I believe the doctor can explain it to you better that I." Dumbledore told Sirius.  
  
"What about it, doctor?" Sirius anxiously inquired. "How is he?"  
  
"His injuries were quite severe since he was in such close proximity to the blast." The doctor began. "Had he been in human form he quite probably would have been killed instantly. However, the werewolf body is large, tough and able to absorb much punishment. It afforded him enough protection so that his injuries, though serious, are not life threatening. I would say that this is the first case on record where being a werewolf actually saved someone's life. I have every confidence he will make a full recovery although it will take some time."  
  
"That's great, Doctor." Sirius sighed. "Well Severus, how does it feel to be a hero?"  
  
"Bah!" Snape snorted, "They could have put up more of a fight. I hardly broke a sweat." Then he broke out in a rare grin. "I'll tell you something if you promise never to tell another living soul." He whispered. "If you ever tell anyone I said this, I'm going to do something..Well, you won't like it."  
  
"Point made." Sirius acknowledged, "Now what is it?"  
  
"That," Said Snape gleefully, "Was the most fun I've had in ages."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore roared with laughter. "Why Severus," Dumbledore chuckled. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"By the way, Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "I have another proposition for you to consider."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "I hope it works out better than the last one, Professor." He guffawed. 


	21. Epilog

Epilog  
  
It was the end of another school year at the Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. The students were assembled in the great hall, most talking excitedly about their plans for the summer and speculating on who would win the house cup this year.  
  
Harry Potter however was not in a very festive mood. His summer consisted of the dreary prospect of several months with his guardian family, the Dursley's. Something he did not consider the least bit pleasurable.  
  
"C'mon, Harry." Said Ron Weasley. "The offer still stands for you to come stay with us."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said glumly. "But I doubt Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia want to see me having that much fun, even if it meant having me underfoot."  
  
"We could always kidnap you." Offered George Weasley. "Fred and I haven't had the chance to do that an several months."  
  
"I'll let you know if it comes to that." Said Harry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass with a spoon. "Quiet please." He said. "I have a few announcements to make."  
  
The great hall grew quiet.  
  
"First, I believe is the awarding of the house cup. This was a fierce competition coming down to the final Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harry, I'm sorry but the review clearly shows that Cho Chang just beat you to the snitch. Therefore, Ravenclaw wins the cup by a score of five hundred and seventy three points to Gryffindor's five hundred and sixty eight points. Very close indeed."  
  
Harry threw his hat on the table. Beat out by a girl. Riding a Comet Two Sixty no less. He turned to the cheering Ravenclaw table and tapped Cho, who was sitting behind him, on the shoulder. She turned toward Harry.  
  
"That was a great game you played, Cho." Said Harry, "But I'll get you next year."  
  
"Promise?" Said Cho smiling sweetly.  
  
"Quiet please." Dumbledore went on. "I would like to recognize some others if I may. First is Professor Severus Snape, who, I'm told, will be receiving the Felix Faust Award for Alchemy and the Lawrence Talbot Foundation Award for his breakthrough research in the field of potions relating to his treatment for the Curse of the Werewolf. Congratulations to Professor Snape."  
  
There was light, scattered applause. Snape glowered and raised an index finger in acknowledgement.  
  
"Second. As I'm sure you are all aware, our Defense Against the Dark Arts program has been, shall we say, somewhat unfocused of late. We have had several very good teachers in the job but for various reasons, they were unable to remain in it. As such, we have decided to take on someone who has the necessary credentials but even more importantly will give more consistency to the position."  
  
The great hall buzzed. Everyone was offering their ideas who it might be.  
  
"Who do you think it is, Harry?" Asked Hermoine.  
  
"I don't much care as long as they didn't rehire Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Without further ado." Exclaimed Dumbledore. "May I now introduce to you, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black."  
  
For a moment the great hall sat in stunned silence, especially the part of the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat. They watched in openmouthed astonishment as Sirius walked into the room. Then the entire hall broke out in thunderous cheers. Except for Draco Malfoy and his contingent at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Malfoy sneered. "First they hire a werewolf, then a stupid giant and now an ex-convict. What is this school coming to? My ancestors must be spinning in their graves."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Growled Ron Weasley, "Or I'll put you in a grave myself."  
  
Harry and Hermoine could not contain their enthusiasm. They jumped up from the table and ran to Sirius. "Sirius." Stammered Harry. "What? How?"  
  
"Petigrew was captured and confessed." Sirius explained. "And I was cleared. I'll explain it all later. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to offer me this position."  
  
"Oh there is no kindness involved." Dumbledore interjected jokingly. "See what you think of me after you have completed your first full year with some of these students."  
  
"Oh this is all so wonderful." Squealed Hermoine barely able to contain herself, "I'm so happy for both you and Harry."  
  
"Say, Harry." Said Sirius. "I'll be moving into my new residence here at Hogwarts tomorrow. You, uh, wouldn't be interested in hanging around and help me move in would you? There's a place for you to stay if you care to."  
  
"You mean live here. At Hogwarts? With you?" Said Harry disbelievingly.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Sirius. "That is, if you want to."  
  
"Oh gee." Said Harry screwing up his face. "Hmmm. Live with you or go back to the Dursley's. Tough decision. Let me think."  
  
Sirius' expression turned just a touch to disappointment. Then Harry brightened. "Are you nuts!" He screamed. "Of course I want to live with you. Why in the world would I ever want to go back to the Dursley's?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "That's just great, Harry." He said. "We can send for your things in the morning."  
  
"There's not much to send for." Harry commented. "The Dursley's didn't let me have much."  
  
"Well, we will fix that." Sirius promised. "Excuse me. I think Professor Dumbledore wants me to say a few words." Sirius proceeded to the teacher's table.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for that warm reception." Began Sirius. "I hope I can live up to Professor Dumbledore's and your expectations. I'm told you are a tough crowd. To help me ease into this position, Professor Dumbledore has graciously allowed me to take on an assistant. May I therefore introduce the Associate Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Remus Lupin. To those who may be concerned, Professor Lupin has been completely cured of his werewolf affliction, thanks, in large part, to Professor Snape."  
  
Again the great hall broke out in thunderous applause. Lupin walked into the great hall leaning on a cane. He was obviously not quite fully recovered. Lupin bowed modestly and took his seat.  
  
"One more thing." Said Dumbledore. "It is not often that someone who is not usually seen or heard makes such an impressively large contribution to another's well being. But I would like to take this opportunity to recognize Dobby, one of our house Elves, for all his fine actions of late. In view of his efforts, I hereby promote him to the position of Hogwarts Head Elf. Now let the feast begin!"  
  
Harry approached the teacher's table. "Yes Harry?" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Is it really okay, professor?" Said Harry nervously. "Can I really stay here with Sirius?"  
  
"Of course, Harry." Said Dumbledore grandly. "It's already being arranged. During the school year you will stay in the dormitory of course, but during the breaks you are more than welcome to stay with your Godfather."  
  
"Well, Harry." Said Sirius. "I guess that about wraps things up. But, Professor Dumbledore, where are Dobby and Hagrid?"  
  
"Good question." Said Dumbledore. "It's not like them to miss out on something like this."  
  
Just then Madam Hooch, the flight teacher and Quidditch referee, burst into the great hall. "Professor Dumbledore." She gasped "I need your assistance at once."  
  
"Madam Hooch." Said Dumbledore jovially. "Calm down please. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Mr. Hagrid and an Elf have brought this old carpet to the practice field." Said Madam Hooch in exasperation. "They claim they are going to revolutionize the game of Quidditch!"  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin exchanged humorous glances and burst into laughter. Harry could not take his eyes off his Godfather and nothing could wipe the smile from his face.  
  
It was going to be a great summer.  
  
THE END  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, Okay. I know that I'm not the first one to place Sirius as the DADA teacher and I probably won't be the last either, but it just seemed like a fitting way to wind things up. I also know that Alchemy is the practice of turning base metals into gold, but I used that term because it sounded pretty sophisticated.  
  
I'd like to make a few acknowledgements here:  
  
First to my proofreader, chief critic and all round advice giver Etcetera Kit. She does stuff with music groups (which, sadly will not be with us much longer) and has done one Harry Potter story THAT SHE NEEDS TO FINISH. *hint*hint*wink*wink*. Check her out as well as her friends Shahanna and Kaidence Ledger.  
  
Second A very special thanks to my most consistent reviewers Aida, Kit Cloudkicker, who have been with me pretty much from the start of this little adventure, and more recently Angelwriter 14. In a very real sense, you guys are as much responsible for the completion if this fiction as anything. There were times I got some serious writers block. Either I did not know where to take the story next, I knew where I wanted to go but had no clue how to get it there, or I managed to paint myself into a corner and didn't know how to extricate myself from it. I guess that's why writing teachers tell you to use an outline. I was quite tempted to throw in the towel more than once. Some of my frustration would be something like "Who are you kidding? Why are you busting your hump? Nobody's reading this." Then I would get a review from one of you guys and the thoughts would turn to "Hey, fool. There are at least some people out there who really want to know where this is going. So get off your duff, get to work, stop feeling sorry for yourself and don't disappoint them."  
  
However the gates did eventually open (I wrote 5 chapters last week). Since I will be somewhat indisposed for the next two weeks, (Oct 1 - 11) I decided to post them in rapid order. Sorry if anyone found this overwhelming but it was either now or wait two weeks for the next one. This was my first "major" effort and I hope you found it entertaining.  
  
What's next? Well, I'm just going to kick back for a while anyway. I realize that this was not exactly "War and Peace" but writing something that's more than a few chapters gets to be real work real fast. I might go back and refine the story some, give it some polish (which it needs in some places) and remedy a few inconsistencies. It has been suggested that maybe I expand it into perhaps a novelette form. I'm not sure I will be able to put that kind of time and effort into it, but the idea is tempting. Maybe a Star Wars fic is possible as well.  
  
Thanks again to all who took the time to read this story and also to those who reviewed it.  
  
Catch you on the FF pages  
  
Dementor  
  
P.S. To those of you who have not had enough of Sirius and Lupin (Who could ever get enough of those guys?) I strongly recommend the fic "Seeing Grey" by Ignominia It's pretty long (44 chapters at last count and 100,000+ words) but hey, 460+ reviews don't lie.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter book series and all characters contained therein are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic books. This is a work of fiction based on that series. The character Felix Faust is the property of DC Comics. Lawrence Talbot is the character, played by Lon Chaney, in the original 1941 movie "The Wolfman" that became the werewolf and is owned by Universal Pictures or whoever owns them these days. Any other characters invented by this author I do not consider to be my property. I wrote this for fun, not to make money. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction would I? 


End file.
